A Long Way To Go
by WriterEpiphany
Summary: Quinn is the Daughter a Marine father. She and her father are constantly moving around causing Quinn to never become attached to anyone until she meets Rachel. Faberry and Brittana relationships, and Pezberry, Quinntana, Quitt Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random Idea that popped in head. It took me a while to get it on paper. Any way, Give me your thoughts on the Idea. And whether I should continue or not. It my first attempt and A Faberry fic. Hope I do the Pairing Good.**

Quinn Fabray hated moving to new places. It was always weird to step into a new place and wondered who lived there before her. Lima Ohio was her father's job. It was mostly just him and her on their little adventures. Her mother had died when she was still a toddler. She had died of breast cancer after a long fight leaving her and her father alone.

Russell Fabray was a part of the U.S. Marines and due to his job, they were constantly moving around. "Lucy," He said calling her by her first name. "I know you hate moving around but this is what comes with the job." Quinn sneered.

"Yeah it's a part of your job, not mine." Quinn said with irritation. She put her well-toned legs on top of on the seat and cuddled her legs to her body. "I hate how you always insist on driving to a new place. We could have flown. At least planes have in fight entertainment instead of awkward conversation, awkward silence and a father that won't understand you." Quinn said then stroked her hand through her light pink hair.

"Lucy, I know you miss her but you can still go see her during holidays and breaks."

"We broke up dad." She said abruptly trying to get her father to shut up. She didn't want to talk about her personal issues with her dad. "End of story, now can we please drop the heart to heart." Her father continued driving in the rental moving truck. "And dad, stop calling me Lucy,"

"Fine, Quinn," She pushed her short pink hair behind her ears put in her ear buds from her IPod. She was listening to _when you're gone _by Avril Lavigne. She stared out the window at the rural farm land. She just wished she was back in California.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Quinn looked out the house before her. It looked like all the other houses she had been in. It looked like something out of an old 1950s movie especially with the white picket fence. Her father refused to stay on base. He didn't want Quinn to feel like an Military brat.<p>

Quinn watched as her father opened the back of the truck. He grabbed a box labeled with her name to her. "Go ahead and head in. The real estate lady said she left the door open for us this morning." Quinn nodded. "Go inside and pick a room."

"What's the point?" Quinn said stomped her steel toed boots into the house. When she got through the door she looked around the empty home. When she was younger it was exciting to move but it lost its excitement after her mom died. She walked up the steps and found the second biggest room. There furniture wouldn't be there until the next day. She'd be sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. She was skeptical about the whole moving thing. Every time she got used to a new place her father was transferred somewhere else. She put down the box and headed back down the steps and outside.

She saw her father taking to a woman. She was approximately in her early 40s and she gave Quinn the Latina MILF vibe. She walked to her father. "Hi sweet heart," Russell said. He turned back to the woman. "This is my daughter, Quinn." Quinn looked at the woman. "And this is our new neighbor from across the street, Ms. Lopez." Ms. Lopez put out her hand for Quinn to shake. Quinn looked at it. Her father gave her a stern look and she put on the fake Fabray smile and shook the woman's hand.

"You remind me of my daughter. I suppose you two are around the same age. She's sixteen."

"So is Quinn," Her father said making Quinn roll her eyes. "I'm guessing your daughter goes to McKinley."

"Yes, Santana goes to McKinley." Quinn went to the back of her truck to get another one of her boxes. "If you'd like I could get my son to help you with your boxes." Quinn sighed. The woman was definitely coming on to her father. She hoped her father had half a mind not to date the woman he would probably end up pissing her off in the end. Talk about it being awkward to see her every day across the street. She grabbed a box and carried it inside. She went up to her and put down her second box. She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. As soon as she did her phone began to vibrate. She began to check them.

**I know you said we were over but I can't accept that. – Lila (6:24 a.m.)** She sighed.

**I love you, Q. The only reason we broke up is because you moved. We can make the long distance thing work. – Lila (7:08 a.m.)** Quinn frowned even more as she thought about Lila. She went to the next message.

**Q, this really sucks; can we just talk. – Lila (7:13 a.m.) **Quinn scrolled through the rest of the messages and she began to slightly smile. She finally got to the last one.

**Just call me when you get a chance. I'm really lonely without you, especially at night XOXO. – Lila (10:23 a.m.) **It took all the restraint not to call Lila and give into temptation but she knew she couldn't. It would only make her miss Lila more and she wanted a clean break.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" He father shook her in the sleeping bag. She wished she had a bed so she could bring the blankets over her head.<p>

"Do I really have to go to school today?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, meet some new people make some new friends. Maybe meet a girl."

"No thank you,"

"Well I got your schedule in the mail and you've missed enough school this year." Quinn frowned. "I won't tolerate skipping classes here." Quinn ignored her father.

"Whatever," Quinn said getting up from her blue sleeping bag. "She stretched then yawned as if it would get rid of her sleepiness. Her father walked out and she stood up. She felt like the day was going to suck. She searched through the one her boxes for an outfit. She found a black top and a pair ripped faded jeans. She found her leather jacket in the same box. She went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Quinn, don't take forever in there and I want some hot water this morning." Quinn shrugged off her father suggestion. She'd use as much hot water as she wished the first part of her pay back for making her move. Whenever she moved, she wanted to hate her father but the truth was she couldn't because in the end it was just her and her dad and she loved her dad. He just had the ability to piss her off sometimes.

She wondered what her new school would be like. Probably like every other high school she'd been too. She'd be branded from the time she walked through the door. People would try to be nice to her at first or not at all. She'd end up being loner, which would most likely be her fault. Or she could have a repeat of freshman year, where on her first day she was thrown into the trash can. It wasn't her fault she hadn't quite grown into her body yet and she looked kind of like a middle school boy. It took a week to the smell of sour milk and rotten fish out of her hair and clothes.

She turned on the shower and began to strip. If her day was going to suck at least she could start the day with a nice hot shower.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood outside behind the football field bleachers. She needed a cigarette after going forty eight hours without one. Her father took her to school to make sure she didn't skip school. That didn't mean she wasn't going to skip class. It wasn't like her dad would or could really punish her. Nothing fazed her. She lit up her cigarette and took a puff and took a breath.<p>

"Hey," She heard someone say. She turned to the voice and saw a pretty Hispanic girl. "You're in my spot." Quinn didn't get intimidated by the menacing look on her face. She laughed and smiled.

"I don't see your name on it."

"You must be new here."

"What if I am?" Quinn said. The girl let out a frustrated laugh. She got closer to Quinn. Quinn realized that the girl was a bit shorter than her. She wasn't scared of the girl. "What are you, resident bad girl?"

"What if I am?" They began examining each other. The girl lost her serious look and smiled. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for a fight today. I'll tell you what we'll share." She put her hand out for Quinn to shake. Quinn looked at it. "Santana," She shook her hand.

"Quinn," Santana sat behind down in the grass.

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Quinn curiously sat next to the Latina. She offered her a cigarette from a pack. Santana took one and Quinn took out her red flip lighter. She lit the cigarette and looked at Santana. "So, are you new here?"

"Wouldn't you know, don't you go here?" Quinn asked. Santana took a puff.

"That's a complicated question, I am enrolled in classes here but I don't attend them very often." Santana said. "School's not my thing; it used to be, but not anymore." Quinn was confused. Santana seemed like one of the popular girls, the girls she tried to avoid in high school. Of course if Quinn kept her blond instead of Pink, so would she. Santana pushed her hand through her head.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked.

"So, I used to date the Quarterback. I mean I was the head cheerleader so it was expected of me. He was a total prick but I continued dating him." She looked a Quinn who seemed too engrossed in the story. "Tell you what I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you, 50/50." Quinn shrugged.

"Fine," Quinn said.

"Basically, I was using him. I slept with him just to keep him happy but the truth was I was screwing his sister." Quinn was surprised. "In a tight knit town like this one you can get some pretty small minded people. When I was at a party last year, I went with him. He was being a total prick so I left and went to meet his sister. Basically, he caught us and the next day a picture was circling around the school. All my friends began to shun me and would think that I could at least have the girl but no. The bulling was so bad, she attempted to kill herself. She's in a psych ward now." Santana took a puff of her cigarette. "But I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles, Bad Karma's a bitch." Santana looked at her. "So, are you new here?"

"Yeah, just moved to Lima yesterday," Quinn said. "I really don't want to be here today."

"Why are you here then?" Quinn laughed.

"My dad decided that he wanted to be a good father today and he drove me to school just to make sure I went."

"You couldn't con your mom to let you stay home." A sad look appeared on Quinn's face.

"My mom's dead." Quinn simply said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring anything up. That has to be tough."

"It's fine. I can barely remember her." Quinn said. Santana got up.

"You want to get out of here?" Santana asked. "I got a car and a full tank." Santana said. Quinn laughed in amusement.

"I barely know you. How do I know you're not a serial killer or a rapist?" Santana smiled.

"I guess you're going to have to trust me." Santana laughed. Quinn got up and grabbed her bag. "Come on do I look like a serial killer to you?"

"I guess it's better than being here." Quinn followed the raven haired Latina. She didn't know what to think of the girl but she knew she would soon find out.

* * *

><p>Santana drove a fair amount of speed over the speed limit. Quinn wasn't nervous over the fast speed. She drove faster than Santana did. She turned to the girl driving the navy blue Camaro. She had nearly creamed her pants when she realized that Santana owned a Chevy Camaro. It was in her top five motor vehicles. "Where'd you get such a nice car?"<p>

"My dad got it for me. He thinks getting me expensive shit will make up for the fact he wants nothing to do with me." Santana said. "Though I don't care, it's his loss." Santana looked at the road signs. "So where were you before Lima?"

"San Francisco, California,"

"Have you lived there all your life?"

"No, I move around a lot. I was actually born on a base in Germany. My dad works for the Marines." Quinn said. "He spends a lot of time away from home too."

"So you must often be by yourself,"

"Yeah, it's no biggie. I'm used to it." Santana looked sympathetic. Santana finally diverted somewhere. It was a small Diner on the side of road.

"You hungry," Santana asked.

"Yeah," Quinn said. Santana took the key out of the ignition and got out.

"Come on, this place has the best burgers this side of Ohio." Quinn got out of the car shutting the door behind her. The Diner looked a bit shady. Santana and Quinn walked inside the little restaurant. The older woman behind the counter smiled at Santana.

"Hi Santana, your booth is free."

"Thanks Ruth," Santana said. Quinn followed behind. They went to a corner booth. "Here we are." Santana said. They both sat down.

"I guess you come here often."

"Yeah, it's a nice place to get away." Santana smiled. "Pick something from the menu, my treat." Quinn looked a bit skeptical. She looked through the menu.

"I guess I'll just get a turkey burger, I guess," Santana shouted the order to Ruth and Ruth wrote it down. "She doesn't take your order?"

"No she knows what I want and she doesn't need to walk over here unless she's bringing the food." Quinn looked even more confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn asked. She was seriously confused by the whole situation. "I don't get it. People usually try to avoid me but you don't seem to care."

"Ever since this whole mess happened, I've been trying to be nicer to people. I haven't been really doing it but for some reason you make it easy. Not sure if you could tell but I'm a bit of a bitch. Rumor has it that when I came out of the womb I called the nurse she was fat." Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Really," After ten minutes of talking and laughing there food came. "No way really,"

"Seriously, I dropped his pants in front of the whole school."

"That's hilarious. I guess he shouldn't have crossed you." Quinn looked at the burger and took a bite. "You were right these are pretty good." Quinn said. Santana looked at her seriously.

"So tell me Quinn, do you have a special someone back in California?" Quinn shuttered a bit at the question.

"Had someone, we broke up before I left. I don't believe in long distance relationships. They never really work out, especially when they're on the other side of the country." Quinn took a bite of the burger. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to be a kill joy." Santana looked at the time.

"Crap, I want to get back in time for my last period."

"Must be a fun class," Quinn retorted as Santana took out her wallet. Santana laughed dryly. Quinn picked up her bag and followed Santana to her car. She couldn't figure out why someone who seemed to hate school was so eager to back for one last class.

* * *

><p>Quinn waited outside for her dad to pull up. Santana had ditched her and went to class. She wasn't hurt but she was still curious about what was so great about the class. She saw her dad's black Ford F-150 Pull up to the school. She picked up her bag and began walked through the passing crowd of students. She looked through her bag hiding her cigarette that she had bought off of Santana. She fiddled with her phone turning it on to see how many new messages she had received. She accidentally bumped into someone knocking the girls stuff on to the ground. Quinn looked up hold her bag close.<p>

"I'm so sorry," The girl said. Quinn was about to say something mean and snarky before she looked up and examined the girl. "I should been watching where I was going." Quinn seemed to have forgotten how to talk. The girl was too pretty; long black hair, full lips, brown eyes, and even though her body was clothed with clothes that a first graded would wear, she could tell the girl had a nice body. She caught herself.

"Um…not problem," She said. "We're both at fault." The short girl got down and started gathering her things from the dingy ground. "Here let me help you with those," Quinn said a little more eagerly than she intended. She quickly helped with the fallen books. When everything was picked up Quinn and the girl stood up. Quinn still found her eyes fixed on the girl.

"Thanks," she said question as if she was questioning for Quinn's name.

"Quinn," She said handing the book to their rightful owner. "Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry," She said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Quinn Fabray. I'll maybe see you around?"

"Yes, most definitely," Rachel walk away and Quinn took one finally look before walking to her dad. She got in the car. Russell looked at his daughter with curiosity as she shut the door and settled in the seat.

"Meet any new people today?"

"Yes, not that it matters," Russell pulled off and smiled.

"Oh by the way, Ms. Lopez, from across the street, invited us to dinner."

"Joy, I hope you weren't expecting much from me."

* * *

><p>"So Quinn," Russell started. "You need to be really nice tonight. Gloria was nice enough to invite us into her home and offer to cook for us. You need to be exceptional." Quinn grinned teasingly.<p>

"Aren't I always exceptional?" She said know the answer. "Alright dad, but I'll only be nice because I know you want to get into her pants." Her father looked unamused and knocked on the door. They heard noises coming from behind the door and she saw the older woman from earlier. Quinn quickly thought that the woman's smile couldn't be any wider.

"Russell," The woman said looking amorously towards Quinn's Father. "And you must be Lucy," She said. Quinn looked subtly at her father. How much time did they spend together today? Already on a first name basis and she knew Quinn's first name. This had to be serious. "I mean Quinn. Your dad told me you don't like to be called Lucy. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem Ms. Lopez," She couldn't help but think that the Latina looked a lot like Santana or Santana looked a lot like her considering the woman was older. However she didn't mention the resemblance since she was sure it was racist to assume all Hispanic people were related.

"Call me Gloria, Ms. Lopez is my Mother." She said. "Well come in, I want you two to meet me children." Quinn and Russell step through the door and looked around at their surroundings. It was really feminine on the inside; the exact opposite of theirs. Quinn was a bit amused by the look of the house. It was not what she was used to. "Kids, our guest have arrived." The woman said. They heard footsteps; Quinn braced herself wondering what the girl would look like. She remembered Gloria had told her the names of her kids but she couldn't remember them. She just remembered they were both S names. They heard feet coming down the steps. The boy came down the steps first. "This is Santos, My oldest,"

"Hey mom, where did you put my boots?" She heard a strangely familiar voice.

"They're where ever you put them?" She sighed to herself. She felt like this girl was going to be a prissy bitch. She prepared herself since she could tell her father was expecting them to be friends. She internally gagged at the thought. Her father expected too much from her. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs came again. She looked at the stair. Her eyes widen in surprised. The girl that descended down the stairs was familiar. The girl was Santana.

**So that's the First chapter. I hope that you like it Please Review and tell me your thoughts. Also, Favorite and Alert. I really want to know if I should continue. Maybe next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I was able to finish this Chapter. It was difficult to write because I didn't want anything happen just yet. You have some Faberry moment at beginning and end and some Quinntana Friendship moments during the rest. The next chapter there will be a lot of character and plot development. Sorry if you find this chapter boring but I swear that it will get better. Promise. **

**So, without a further wait, here is the Second chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Quinn stomped into the school. One week after moving into Lima and her father had already been called away. One week of her alone in her head. She actually started attending classes. McKinley wasn't that bad. No one paid much attention to her and she flew under the radar which was all she could ask for in high school. Popularity seemed to high maintenance and she didn't want to be a loser and get picked on every day. The hallway was full of people who seemed to step out of the way for her. She was definitely different for what people in the Lima where used to. She was sure most of them had never seen a girl with Pink hair except on television or the internet.

She walked to her first class; AP Chemistry. She looked through her phone and her text while she was walking through the hallways. She had five voice messages. She put the phone to her ear to listen to them.

_Hey Quinn, It's Lila again. I just want us to talk. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss you. Just please, call me when you can, please." _Hearing her Ex-girlfriend's voice made her a bit upset. She hoped that Lila would have moved one by now. So what if they had been together for six months. She deleted the message from her phone she would check the rest later. She bumped into someone which stopped her from walking. "Watch where you're going," She ordered. She looked up and immediately lost her hostility.

"Sorry," The girl looked up at her Quinn.

"Rachel, right," Quinn said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had a rough morning." She examined the girl thoroughly. She couldn't help but think that the girl smell like lemons. She loved lemons.

"Quinn," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." She smiled. "I haven't seen you since our incident the other day."

"Yeah, I had a bad case of strep throat. I've been out of school for the last few days." Quinn lightly bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Maybe I really will see more of you now." Quinn flirted with the small Brunette. Rachel lightly smiled.

"Hey Quinn," She turned and saw Santana walking towards her. Rachel became frantic.

"Well, I have to go to my first class. I'll see you around." Rachel said catching Quinn's attention. She watched as Rachel turned and walked away. Before Quinn could stop the retreating girl, Santana nudged her in the arm. Quinn turned to the smiling Latina.

"What do you say to leave school early today?" Quinn took one final look at Rachel, who seemed to glide down the hallway in a flash.

"Sure, let's go," Quinn said.

* * *

><p>"Well that was awkward." Santana said as they drove down the road quickly. "When my mom told me a father and daughter moved in across the street, I did not put two and two together." Quinn figured she was referring to the dinner where they pretended not to know each other.<p>

"Yeah, I mean if one of hand said something about know each other, my dad would've known I wasn't in school."

"Yeah, and my mother would've jumped to conclusions."

"So, I haven't seen you all week." Quinn said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I've been sick. Lots of people where this week. There's something going around." Quinn thought about the statement.

"What do you have…well what did you have?" Santana frowned.

"A bad case of Strep throat, it was totally nasty! I mean my tonsils were the size of tennis balls. I was super contagious."

"Well as long as I can't catch anything I'm good but aren't you supposed to be in school right now since you like missed a week." Santana laughed and Quinn's naïve comment.

"My note says I can return today or tomorrow. I'm choosing tomorrow."

"Nice, so how many days of school have you missed already."

"Nine this semester, but the school doesn't penalize me for them. Apparently, I'm like some mad genius, they apparently don't want to fail me because having me at the school get them some serious funding. Talk about special treatment."

"So you're a genius,"

"So, I've been told." Santana said as if she didn't want to brag but she did consider herself very intelligent.

"Hmm, interesting," Santana smiled cockily.

"What about you Fabray?" Santana said continuing to pay attention to the road. "Got any hidden talents,"

"I speak seven different languages fluently not including English." Quinn said. "When you live as many pleases as I have you pick up on languages really quickly."

"What languages," Santana said curiously.

"Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Russian, French, and German," Quinn said.

"Does your dad know all those languages?"

"No, only Spanish, I actually talked to people where ever I was staying. My father doesn't really associate with anyone outside the military."

"I wouldn't know that by the way he's been talking to my mother." Quinn looked curiously at Santana.

"He's been talking to your mother."

"Yeah, he calls her like every day and they talk forever. They talk a lot about nothing…it's weird. Adult crushing is so cute."

"Hmm, interesting," Quinn said. The first thought that came to mind was that her father had a lot of explaining to do when he got back. Santana pulled to a road that was near her house and Quinn recognized the road. "Why are we stopping here?"

"We're going to your house."

"Really,"

"Well, we can't go to mine," Santana said. "My mom's home until two," Quinn sighed.

"Then why are we parked here." Quinn asked.

"I'm going to show you a short cut and I can't take the chance that my mom might see my car." Santana said putting her car in park.

Quinn sat on the couch next to Santana in front of the T.V. while Santana was playing _Call of Duty_ on Xbox Live. She was cussing at the other player in Spanish and Quinn couldn't help but think it was hilarious.

"You having fun,"

"Yeah, this son of a bitch keeps trying to get me but I'm going to get." Santana said as soon as she said she finally got the guy. /Ha, take that Mother fucker; suck on that./ Santana yelled in Spanish.

"You should really watch your language." Santana laughed at the Quinn's obvious sarcasm.

"I keep forgetting that you can understand what I'm saying." Santana said. She put the controller down on the coffee table. "Your house is so neat. You wouldn't think you're mostly here by yourself."

"I'm used to cleaning up after my dad. He comes home and he makes a mess out of everything." Quinn said. "Russell is a complete slob but I can't blame him when he works her barely gets any sleep."

"You and your dad are close, aren't you?" Santana asked. Quinn shook her head. "It must be nice." Santana said.

"It's not always nice. Russell is barely home…honestly, I see him 65 days of the year and the other 300 days the world has him. So technically I'm really the only one that lives here. He'll be back next week and then he'll get a call say he's got to be in Texas or Maryland or Germany…he's always somewhere I guess it comes with his rank…but it be nice to have someone home every now and then instead of being home alone." Santana looked at Quinn who had a sad look on her face.

"So, how was San Fran?" I asked.

"It was beautiful and I liked to go out and hang with the …well my father would call them the delinquents but they were cool people. They just found amusement in…breaking rules." She remembered being in San Francisco. She missed being in the driving distance of the beach.

"Did you have anyone special back there?"

"Yeah but it's over now. However, I don't think they see it that way."

"What you just ended it before you left?"

"Yeah, but …I guess I didn't do it right…" Quinn frowned. "We used to stay in my room for hours. It was like from the moment we met…we just clicked and I guess when you have someone like that…it's difficult to end it."

"Believe me, I understand. Probably more than anyone in this town… I hate living here some times." Santana said.

"Why,"

"Well, my mom's cool with the whole me liking girl thing…but other people the looks sometimes become-"

"Too much," Quinn finished. Quinn got up from the couch. "I need to get something to eat. You want anything." Quinn asked Santana.

"Whatever you have," Santana said. Quinn nodded and went to the kitchen. Santana got a little curious about why Quinn had so quickly cut in. Did Quinn know how she felt? If so, then, how? Santana began to think that maybe she had plenty of gay friends in California. She'd ask when Quinn came back with food. Within 10 minutes, Santana got her wish. Quinn brought over some chips and sodas and plopped down next to Santana.

"So," She started. "When did you meet Berry?"

"Berry?" Quinn questioned. "Who the hell is that?"

"Rachel Berry, the girl you were talking to in the hall," Quinn lightly blushed.

"Oh Rachel, We just keep bumping into each other. She seems nice." Santana looked at her in disbelief. Quinn chugged a can of orange soda. "Why do you want to know?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"Just curious, she doesn't really seem like the kind of person you would associate with. She's a good girl; you know." Quinn laughed.

"She was nice, that's all." Santana smirked. Quinn heard her phone on the coffee table in front of her. She picked up off of the table to check to see who it was. The caller ID read Lila with Lila's picture on the phone. She felt her heart break at the sight of the other girl's picture. Santana looked at Quinn's said eyes.

"Who is it?" Quinn quickly hit ignored and put on her best smile.

"No one," Quinn put her phone back on the table. She wasn't going to let anyone see her sweat. She was in a new place. Old places and people she used to know had become invalid. Lila was just someone she was going to have to forget. "So how about a movie; I vote for something action based."

"Cool, anything is good." Santana said. Quinn began to fiddle with her remote. She picked the highest rated action movie she could find. They both heard her phone ring yet again. Quinn was hesitant to pick it up but did anyway. It was Lila. Her thumb quickly hit ignore and she put her phone on vibrate. She shoved it into her pocket. "Someone's really trying to get a hold of you."

"I wish that someone would just get a clue." Quinn said feeling her phone vibrate yet again and just ignoring the sensation. Santana looked at Quinn.

"Maybe you should just get that." Santana said. "Or Maybe not," Quinn pulled her phone out of her pocket and ignore and then went to her text messages. She began to type. **Stop texting me! Stop calling me! Stop trying to get in touch with me! I don't need this right now! It's over! GET USED TO IT! **She felt satisfied by the answer. She hit send and paid her attention to the movie. "I hope this is good."

"Yeah," Quinn felt her phone ring again. In frustration, she got up from the couch and apologized to Santana. She walked outside to her backyard and sat on her porch. She knew she had planned on just ignoring Lila calls but she wanted to make the end final. Though she had been yearning to hear Lila's voice, she wasn't going to budge on ending it with Lila. She answered.

"Will you please stop calling me?" Quinn said in a begging tone. She placed her had on her forehead. "I told you this was over we're over." Quinn said. "Why are you making this so fucking difficult?" Quinn heard a breath on the other side on the phone call.

"It's nice to hear your voice too Quinn." Quinn sighed in a distraught way.

"Don't do that!" Quinn said. "Don't change the subject."

"Quinn, I just want to talk you about this whole thing. You didn't give me much of a choice in the whole matter." Lila voice was almost a salvation. "I don't want what we have to end. I love you." Quinn knew she was going to have to cruel.

"Well, I don't love you." Quinn said.

"I know that's not true."

"Yes, it is. I don't love you. I never did. I told you before we even begun the relationship that there was going to be a point where I had to end the relationship and you said that you understood that. I could never love you. We went into this relationship know that nothing could come of it." Quinn said angrily. "You said you understood that! Why are you making this break up so hard?"

"Quinn, I know what I said!" Lila said in an equally frustrated tone. "You always want to control everything. For once, just listen to me!"

"No, Lila I don't want to listen to you! We are over. I made that very clear. I don't want you! Stop trying to change the fact that we are over!" Quinn said. "Stop calling, stop texting, I don't even want to remember your name. I just want to move on." Quinn said.

"Quinn Fabray, You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't Quinn!" Lila said. "I'll make you realize that at some point." Lila hung up the phone. Quinn looked at the phone. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt like crying. She broke down in tears crawling into a fetal position.

* * *

><p>Quinn had long ago watched Santana go home. However she was still shaken by the earlier phone call. She retreated to the Lima Park since it was the most relaxing place she could find in the very empty town. She loved the smell of the fresh Ohio air and the peaceful sounds. It was a nice place to think and relax. She thought about all the things going through her head. She had to get her mind off Lila. Lila was just a thing in the past someone that's she left behind.<p>

She knew that long distance relationships could and would never work out. She had attempted the countless times and someone always ended up hurt. Quinn knew that but it didn't make break ups any easier. Maybe she should just give up on relationships unless they were strictly sexual. She probably should just have a fuck buddy. Someone she could sleep with when she was bored no feelings involved.

"Quinn," She heard her name being called. She quickly sat up from her spot in the grass. She saw girl in a short plaid skirt. She couldn't help but think that the girl looked like a Japanese Business man's dark fetish.

Quinn finally let her eyes travel to the girls face. It was Rachel. Quinn lightly smiled. "Rachel," Quinn said. "We just keep bumping into each other."

"Yeah, I didn't see you in school for the rest of the day." Quinn laughed a bit.

"I ditched out." Quinn patted the spot next to her. "Come sit, and talk, I don't bite…unless you're into that sort of thing." Rachel lightly blushed at the comment. She walked towards Quinn and sat next to her in the grass.

"Do you like it here?" Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "The grass is nice and soft. The Air is so clear." Quinn answered Rachel's question earning her I laugh. Rachel shook her head lightly.

"I met do you like it in Ohio. Though, I must agree with you the grass is very soft." Quinn smiled examining the small brunette girl. Images began to run through her head as she thought about what she wanted to do to her but Quinn kept them at bay.

"I can think of a few things I like about Ohio." A smile grew on Rachel's face as she blushed at Quinn's comment. Quinn had to admit that she Rachel seemed so cute and innocence. Maybe Rachel had become her new obsession. "So Rachel, what's cool about Lima? I haven't found anything cool to do around here."

"Well, I suppose there's a lot you can do around here but I wouldn't know anything fun out of school. I don't get out much." Rachel seemed nervous around Quinn, which Quinn found utterly amusing."

"So what do you do in your free time Ms. Rachel Berry?"

"I'm a part of a lot of after school clubs. I suppose you could say I'm very versatile." Quinn laughed.

"Versatility is not a bad thing. What your favorite thing to do?" Quinn asked. Rachel gave her a weird look. "You decided to sit with me. I decided I'd use this time to get to know you. What makes Rachel Berry happy?"

"Music," Rachel answered within seconds. "I love to sing. I can't live and breathe unless I can sing."

"So you want to be a rock star," Quinn joked.

"No, I want to be on Broadway. I want to be a star on Broadway." Quinn looked intrigued.

"I have to hear you sing sometime. I'd put money on it that you are a truly amazing singer." Quinn heard a phone ringing. Rachel fumbled through her bag and found a little pick IPhone. The small girl picked up the wireless device.

"Hello," Rachel said. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." Rachel paused. "I promise Finn," Quinn noticed that Rachel's mood was slowly decreasing from happiness to depression. Rachel hung up the phone and gathered her thing in her arms again. "I have to go."

"Aw, alright, I suppose we'll see each other again. I've been lucky enough to keep running into you." Quinn flirted. "Hopefully my luck hasn't run out." Rachel cheeks remained a red shad as she continued to walk away from Quinn.

"Bye Quinn,"

"Bye Rachel," Quinn waved at the beautiful girl. Quinn couldn't help herself from examining the girl's perfect ass. She hadn't even realized how easily her thoughts had drifted from Lila. Quinn got up from her spot on the grass. She began to think about why she was becoming fascinated with the girl named Rachel Berry.

**Well that's it. give me your thoughts and comments in a review or favorite or Alert. Well until the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this was a super quick update...even for me. So, I won't keep you. Please Review after you done and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 3

Quinn father had left again after being home for two days. This time he was gone for an unset number of days. Quinn had learned that met that he would be gone from 2 days- 2 months. Though she disliked being alone for so long she had learned to be independent because of the whole situation. She had also learned that she preferred her dad only being home for a few days out of the year. It was simpler that way.

"In further news, due the snow storm blowing through Ohio the following school are closed due to snow that will keep piling up until Wednesday." Quinn had received a call early that had informed her that was no school for the students at McKinley High due to climatic weather. She found herself a bit disappointed by the news. She had gotten so used to going to school. The highlight to everyday was English class. It was the only class that Rachel Berry shared with her. The only class she had found time to converse with the tiny Brunette. She had realized that McKinley wasn't that bad. She actually enjoyed her classes and her teachers. She had even convinced Santana to attend more school.

She frowned at the television as she saw her school name go by. She was mostly disappointed that she probably wasn't going to see Rachel for a week. Well not unless she took the initiative to ask Rachel to hang out which she didn't want to do. Quinn Fabray wasn't shy. However, something about the small girl made her feel insecure about herself. She didn't know why Rachel made her feel that way but she did. She could carry on a conversation for hours with the other girl even flirt but she couldn't bring herself to ask Rachel out on a date.

Quinn was knocked out of her slight disappointment by a knock on her door. She knew who it was. "Hold on a second," She walked to the door and opened it and revealed a shivering Latina. Quinn stepped aside and let the short girl through. The girl's teeth were chattering in a furious way. "The snot dripping down your nose is so attractive."

"Shut up Fabray," Santana said. "Please say you have some warm clothes and food."

"Of course," Quinn said escorting the cold girl to the living room. She handed Santana a blanket. "I'll go make you some coffee," Quinn said escaping to the kitchen and pouring Quinn a cup of her already made coffee. She brought it to Santana.

"So, what were you doing last night that I had to cover for you with your mom?" Quinn handed the hot cup of coffee to Santana. "Or should I say who?" Quinn laughed as she sat next to Santana. "Was she cute?"

"I wasn't doing anything I was just hanging out with another friend of mine. She's been having issues and she needed someone to talk too. It just so happens that I'm the only person she can talk too." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What," Santana questioned the look on Quinn's face. "I can be sympathetic sometimes." Santana took another sip of her coffee savoring the sweet taste of the heat. "I ended up having to walk two and a half miles in this blizzard because I couldn't move my car."

"So, that Camaro didn't help you much in this weather." Santana looked warningly at Quinn.

"Don't bad mouth my baby. It's not its fault…it's the weather's." Quinn laughed at Santana's attachment to her baby. Santana sipped some more of the coffee. Her attention was caught by Quinn who was fiddling with her phone. "Waiting for a phone call Fabray?" Quinn questioned.

"No," Quinn said putting her phone down. She was still thinking about Rachel. _Come on Fabray, get yourself together._ She said mentally to herself. _I'm not going think about Rachel. I'm not going to think about Rachel. I'm not going to think about Rachel._ Quinn began chanting in her head. "I suppose I'm just wondering how my dad is doing." Quinn lied. She knew how her dad was doing. He was actually always fine

"You know it seems like your dad calls my mom more than he calls you."

"Probably, he thinks you mom is hot."

"Ew," Santana said putting her coffee down. "That's a very unsettling thought."

"What," Quinn questioned. "Is my dad not good enough for your beautiful mother?" Quinn joked. Santana smiled.

"No, it's not that," Santana said. "My mom tends to fall really hard really fast. It's just my mother and your father might have different expectations for whatever's going on and I'd prefer not to have to sit on the couch with my crying mother chowing down on three tubs of rocky road Ice cream; courtesy of Ben and Jerry." Quinn laughed.

"If it makes you feel better, my father doesn't date much anymore. If he's talking to your mother chances are he's into her." Santana seemed relieved. "So, I don't want to hang out in the house all day is there anything we can do since the weather is atrocious."

"Well we can act like five year old and go have snowball fights at the park or we can walk in what is already five inches of snow. " Santana said then frowned. "You know…this time last year," Santana gulped. "I would've been with her." Santana looked into the cup of coffee. "We'd be cozy in front of a warm fire, cuddled in a nice warm wool blanket wearing practically nothing and we'd be happy and she'd be…" Quinn saw tears drip from Santana's face.

"Hey," Quinn said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't know why I'm thinking about her or why I'm crying so much." Santana said. Quinn gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah…I know this is hard."

"It's just hard being in love with someone you know you can't be with…I don't even know how she is…or if she still loves me or if she even still know how I am." Santana said. Quinn lightly pushed her hand through Santana's hair.

"Do you know where she's staying?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, some institute in the town over,"

"Do you know the name of the institute?" Quinn asked Santana curiously.

"Hudson Institute," Quinn rushed up the stairs she came down the steps with a high tech Laptop. Quinn sat next to Santana. She turned on the laptop and began to type the name into the search engine. She found a link to the web page to the school. "What are you doing?"

"It's been a year," Quinn said finding the institute's information. "There's a phone number, you should call and talk to her. You need too."

"I'm not going to call her."

"It's not a prison. It's a school for people under emotional distress. Chances are they won't monitor your calls. Just give a fake name." Santana refused to do it. "You'll never get any closure if you don't talk to her. You'll never know if she loves you back."

"Quinn, just leave it alone. I'm not ready to talk to her yet." Santana said.

"You don't sound like you don't want to talk to her. You should like you'd give anything to hear her voice." Santana looked at Quinn. "It sounds like you love her and it sounds like she might still love you. Connections like that don't just go away." Santana snickered.

"Says the girl who ignoring her ex; who gets nervous and upset every time they call; even though every time they call you want to pick up but don't. I think you're the last person that should complain about connections just don't just go away when you're ignoring yours."

"Whoa…" Quinn said. "Where did that come from?" Quinn said shutting her laptop and began facing Santana.

"It's true," Santana said. "You keep avoiding him even though you have some sort of feelings for him." Quinn immediately got defensive. "You call and confront you ex and I will call and confront mine." Santana looked menacingly at Quinn. "You are pretty much just as bad as I am.

"I've already talked to Lila!" Quinn said. "I know I miss her!" Santana was in awe. It explained a lot about Quinn. This was the first time Quinn had ever given a straight forward answer to her sexual orientation. Quinn was the one that was upset now. "The only difference between you and I is that I'm not in love with her! She was just one of the girls I was with on my way through California. I am so sick of you and her and my father telling me I should face my feelings. The truth is I have no feelings. I have never been in love and the truth is I envy those of you who have." Quinn handed Santana her phone. "Now, pick up the phone and call her." Quinn was sick of people telling her how she felt and she knew she had taken it out on Santana a bit.

Santana was startled by Quinn's sudden outburst. Quinn looked pissed. Even Santana couldn't look that pissed even if she was. Quinn began to calm down. "I'm sorry Santana. I didn't mean to go off like that." Quinn caught herself. "Just call her," Quinn got up from the couch and went to go to the bathroom. "I need a shower." Quinn escaped before Santana could protest. Quinn tried to remain calm. She had to remain herself. _Smooth Fabray, really smooth._ Quinn thought as she went to her bathroom.

Quinn had later calmed herself and had apologized to Santana again for getting so pissed at the comment. Santana forgave her saying that it had been her own fault for taking out her frustration on her. They had both just needed to cool down from the conversation.

"I'll call her tonight." Santana said. Quinn looked at Santana in surprise. "You're right. I do need closure and I just really want to talk to her. Brittany…Brittany is important to me." Santana said. "Speaking of which, do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Sure, do what you want? I'll be in this house all alone anyway."

"Thanks," Quinn felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Rachel Berry. She began to become nervous. She opened the text and read it. **Hello Ms. Fabray – Rachel (10:36a.m.) **Quinn immediately typed back.

**Hey, Rachel, I was just thinking about you. – Quinn (10:37a.m.)** Quinn hit send.

"What do you say to a movie marathon? We should watch slasher films." Quinn smiled.

"Fuck yeah," Check the movie case I have a few pick a couple. Quinn felt her phone vibrate again. **I'm glad that I seem to be occupying your mind. – Rachel (10:38a.m.)** Santana picked one and played it.

"I hope _Scream_ is good enough for you." Quinn laughed.

"Well, it's in there for a reason." **You're glad you've been on my mind but I've been thinking about that English class we got out of today. I was not ready for that monotone reading of **_**Life of Pi **_**– Quinn (10:40a.m.)** Quinn turned her attention towards the movie but a text soon came after.

**LOL, Well what are you doing instead of going to school today? – Rachel (10:41a.m.) **Quinn was eager to text back. She didn't know why she was letting her attention become taken over by Rachel. **I'm just relaxing. You? – Quinn (10:42a.m.)**

**Plenty of math, history, and English homework, :P – Rachel (10:44a.m.)**

**That sounds like it's oodles of fun…not. – Quinn (10:45a.m.) **It took a while for the next text message to come.

**Um, so, I remember you saying that you can speak French fluently and I was wondering if…well if you could help me study. You know since we both seem to be doing nothing to do; only if you want. – Rachel (10:55 a.m.) **Quinn felt her cheeks go red.

**I suppose I could but where would you want to meet? – Quinn (10:58 a.m.) **Quinn sent the text message. She looked up at Santana would wasn't paying any attention to the girl next to her.

"Who are you texting?" Santana asked not even looking over at Quinn.

"Rachel," Santana paused for a second as she continued to listen to Quinn. "She wants me to help her study her French."

"I'm in that same French class with her and it doesn't look like she needs much help with French." Santana said. "It sounds like she just needed a reason to see you," Santana finally turned towards Quinn. "I wouldn't mess with her if I were you."

"It's not what you think. We're just friends." Quinn said feeling her phone vibrate again. Quinn saw the disbelief on Santana's face. "Really, we are, she's just nice." Quinn opened the text message.

**Well, it might be a bit difficult to get to the library from here and my dads are having some sort of get together later; why don't we meet up at your place in another two hours or so. – Rachel (11:02a.m.)**

Quinn felt her cheeks go a deep shade of red. "She wants to come over."

"Is that my cue to leave?" Quinn shook her head no.

"No, stay, I mean it's just for me to tutor her in French." Santana shrugged.

"Alright Fabray, but I should let you know one thing. She has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend," Quinn questioned. In all of their conversation, Rachel never once signified that she was seeing someone.

"Yeah, and not only that but her boyfriend is the asshole that outed me and got Britt sent to that awful school." Quinn looked at Santana. "I just want you to know what you're getting into so you don't go in with high expectations." Santana said with a dead serious look on her face. "I know she's nice. I mean she's one of the only people that didn't judge me when I was force out of the closet but her boyfriend – her boyfriend is an ass hole and a tool. As much as I like a good fight. He is not someone you want to cross." She could see the anger in Santana's eyes. Maybe getting to know Rachel wasn't such a great idea.

* * *

><p>Quinn, much to Santana's dismay, had invited Rachel over. She still couldn't see the harm with helping Rachel with her French. If Rachel really had a boyfriend then there wouldn't be any issues, even though Rachel was completely fascinating to her.<p>

"Rachel, you are very good. I don't know why you thought that you needed help with French. You almost speak it as well as I do."

"Well, you know they say practice makes perfect." Rachel and Quinn laid long ways on Quinn's bed. Santana said that she would stay down stairs and out of their hair. The whole studying thing really did seem to be just a ruse for Rachel to come over. Her French was excellent. She really didn't need any help.

"So, why did you choose to take French?" Quinn questioned.

"It's a beautiful language. I mean it is the language of love after all." Quinn laughed at Rachel's comment. "What,"

"Do you know there's a language sexier than French?" Quinn said not breaking eye contact with little Jewish girl.

"And what language is that?" Rachel questioned.

"Russian," Quinn said. Rachel broke out into laughter. "I'm serious you can make anything you say in Russian sounds sexy." Rachel laughed at the pink haired girl's comment. "It's true. Russian is super sexy." She had promised herself that when Rachel came over she would avoid flirting with her but that was proving in vain. What made it harder was that was that Rachel was flirting back.

"Prove it," Rachel said. "Say something, anything in Russian and we'll see how sexy it really it is." Quinn smirked.

/You are so beautiful./ Quinn began in Russian. She looked into Rachel's beautiful brown eyes. /I wish you were mine so I could hold you./ Quinn said slowly praying to some god that Rachel had really no clue what she was saying. /I only you were mine./ Quinn spoke a final line. Rachel gazed at her. She seemed mesmerized by Quinn. Quinn kept herself from staring to hard at Rachel.

"What did you say?" Quinn knew she would have to lie about what she was saying.

"I said it smells like cat piss in here and that I would do anything for a cigarette." Quinn said. The both laughed even though Quinn knew that that hadn't been what she said but she didn't know how she would tell Rachel that she would do anything to hold her in English without making their "friendship" more complicated.

"I suppose your right. You had me on the edge of my seat, theoretically speaking." Rachel said. Quinn laughed.

"I get my kicks out of always being right." Quinn said. "Besides, I thing I make the language sexy just by speaking it."

"Someone's a little conceited." Rachel joked.

"Me, conceited? I'm hurt!" Quinn said and laughed. Rachel lightly touched Quinn's arm letting it linger for a bit. Quinn really thought she was emotional dead. She could detach herself from her feelings at any given moment but she was so interested in Rachel to the point that it was ridiculous. _She has a boyfriend Fabray! _She thought to herself. She hadn't spoken to Santana about her sudden outburst and her coming out in suck an unconventional way and she knew it probably wouldn't be in her best interest to come out to anyone else.

"So, I think maybe, I should get home before my fathers worry." Quinn hadn't realized they had spent nearly a minute staring at each.

"I'll walk you down stair." Quinn got up from her bed. She began to think maybe Rachel would take it well considering that she had two gay parents. As they got ready to leave the bedroom Rachel and Quinn heard a phone ring. It was Rachel's.

"It's my dad." Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello," Rachel paused for a second. "I can ask her." Rachel said. "Her parent isn't here." Quinn began to realize Rachel was talking about her. "I guess you could." Rachel took the phone from her ear. "My dad wants to talk to you for a second." Quinn got scared. She didn't do well with parents.

"Sure," Quinn said in a shaky voice. Rachel handed the phone to Quinn. "Hello," Quinn said.

"_Hello, this is Leroy Berry, Rachel's father."_

Quinn gulped. "Hello Mr. Berry, how are you today?"

"_A bit worried that's what I wanted to talk to your father about." _

Quinn's voice was shaky. Why would Rachel's father be worried about her? Did Rachel say something about her? "My father is actually in Michigan right now. I haven't heard from him all day but if I can help you with something."

"_I'm not sure whether or not you've looked outside but the snow is three feet high already. I'd prefer that Rachel not walk home in this. I hope it wouldn't be too much to ask to ask if my daughter could stay until the snow melts a bit."_

Quinn didn't know how to say no. "I don't mind and I'm positive my father wouldn't mind either. I mean it's vicious out there."

"_Thank you, I really appreciate it."_

"No, problem sir," Quinn said.

"_Well good day,"_

"And you too," Quinn hung up the phone. "It looks like your dad wants you to stay here with me until the whether lets up. "They're expecting 9 feet. The trucks are going to be working all night to get this mess cleaned up."

"I don't mind it should be fun to hang out with you and Santana." Quinn laughed.

"Alright, but I must warn you that we are having a slasher movie marathon." Quinn joked. "It should be amazing."

"I'm not particularly a fan of horror films." Quinn smiled.

"Well, if you get scared you can hang on to me." Quinn said in the sweetest way she knew how. Rachel blushed. Quinn hoped she didn't over step. "You can leave your stuff here. It'll be here be fine and I think we should get some more blankets for downstairs. I have a feeling that it's going to get seriously cold tonight. Rachel smiled at Quinn. Quinn wondered for a bit why Rachel had yet to say a word about her boyfriend. However at this point it didn't exactly matter.

When they walk down the steps they realized that Santana had fallen asleep on the couch completely taking it over. Rachel and Quinn laughed at the girl that was sprawl across the couch Rachel and Quinn laughed at her silently and decided to relax on the floor. Quinn restarted the movie so they'd have something to do. Rachel began to start a conversation as they walked the preview.

"So, I didn't know you and Santana were friends." Rachel said.

"She gave me a very warm welcoming. She's very nice despite the façade she puts on to look tough. She's a big sweet heart." Rachel smiled. "So, Rachel, I don't think I have much vegan food." Quinn said.

"You remembered that I was vegan." Rachel questioned.

"Well yeah," Quinn said as if it were no big deal.

"You told me. Besides I used to be on this vegan kick once but then I realized how much I missed meat too much."

"Most people think that but actually it's not as hard as it sounds and it's healthier."

"Yeah but meat is amazing. I can't give it up again." Rachel laughed.

"You almost sound like my boyfriend." Quinn's eyes widened at the statement. Rachel had finally said it. That she had a boyfriend. Quinn didn't think it would hurt so badly. She felt like an arrow flung into her chest. Rachel almost looked like she was sorry she had said it.

"Boyfriend," Quinn said. "I didn't know you had one of those."

"I suppose I figured you would've found out by now. Finn kind of is the quarterback and I'm sure Santana's told you about him." Quinn frowned.

"She told me about the quarterback but that's it. Besides, it doesn't matter to me who you're dating. I have fun hanging out with you. Though, it's a bit unsettling that his name rhymes with mine. Though, my name is cooler." Quinn said have joking. "Oh look the movies starting. Quinn grabbed the remote and hit play. Santana had put in _Night of the Demons._ Quinn knew that the move would probably freak Rachel out. She contemplated changing the movie but she didn't want too.

"You might not like this one. It's kind of freaky."

"I think I'll be fine." Rachel said and looked towards the screen. Quinn watched with her. As the movie progressed, she could feel Rachel getting closer and closer to her. She couldn't tell whether Rachel was scared or cold but she knew this wouldn't end too well. Feeling the brunette's body so close to hers was driving her crazy with lust. She wondered if she could just dive into the cold snow, if it would be the equivalent to a cold shower. Santana was still asleep. Quinn figured it would be a bad idea to wake the sleeping Latina. The first kid in the movie died. She felt Rachel clutch her arm and hide behind her.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked. "It's just a movie."

"I know but it's still very freaky."

"We don't have to watch it." Quinn said. "I've seen it a bunch of time."

"No, it's fine. It's just a movie right?" Quinn smiled. "We can keep watching." Quinn thought it was cute how Rachel was willing to endure a movie just because Quinn wanted to watch a movie. They kept watching the movie and soon another part came that had Rachel practically in Quinn's arms. It took everything she had to hold herself back. Rachel looked up at Quinn and caught eye contact. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to jump like that." Quinn couldn't even muster a smile. She was beginning to wonder how she was going to survive the night with the other girl. However, the snow didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>So that will be...probably my quickest update ever. I hope you enjoyed it. please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's Chapter 4. It took a while. I'm been writing around my school work. An I decided mid way through the chapter I decided to add a few subplots to the story. and I hope that you enjoy the chapter because I enjoyed writing it when I could. Anyway, without anymore waiting Here you are. **

Chapter 4

Quinn woke up greeted by a pair of lips on hers. It was a pleasant surprise to see dark brown hair dripping over her. She began kissing back at first but something felt wrong about the whole encounter. She pushed the brunette off her much to her dismay. She stared in the eyes of the girl. "Rachel," The smaller girl smiled as she began straddle the confused pink haired girl. "What are you," Quinn felt Rachel's soft supple lips again. Quinn pushed away again. "But you have a boyfriend." A playful smirk played across the Jewish girl's lips.

"I'm not worried about him right now," Rachel said leaning down until the point that there were only a few millimeters between them. "I'm thinking about me and you." Quinn smiled nervously. "I didn't think you would be this scared about this," Quinn felt her nervousness dissipate as she decided to show Rachel the repercussions of saying a Fabray was scared. She was unaware how she had ended up in this situation but she was glad it happened.

"I'll make you eat those words," Quinn whispered as she brought Rachel lips to hers. She held Rachel on top of her. She was intoxicated by the brunette who was lying comfortably on top of her. Her hands travelled down Rachel's body as she worked her hands down to Rachel's Perfect ass that she had admired for a while now. She knew it was a very bold move on her part but she could care less. She could feel Rachel smile against her lips. The temperatures of their bodies were rising. Quinn was going crazy. She began pulling off articles of Rachel's clothing not exactly positive what she was grabbing. Quinn was in a haze nothing was clear. Everything seemed to be accelerating at a rapid pace.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed out. Quinn brought them into a sitting position and began an assault on Rachel's neck. She had no idea where Rachel's shirt had disappeared to but at the moment she wasn't complaining. She gently licked up Rachel's collarbone as she unsnapped gray bra relieving Rachel's breast. She pulled it off taking in the view. Rachel had an amazing body just like Quinn had pictured. Quinn began to commence her contact on Rachel neck hearing her light moans as she worked her way down to the Jewish girl ample breast. She gave them a light squeeze before pushing Rachel on to the soft warm surface.

Quinn began tracing light around and on Rachel's practical already erect nipples. She wanted to savor every inch of the brunette. She wanted to feel every part of her. Rachel ran her tongue along Rachel's perfect pink nipples. She felt Rachel's hand in her hair. Rachel light pushed her head back in anticipation. Quinn smiled at the smaller girl's reaction. She gave the nipple a gentle nibble. Quinn let her right hand travel south of Rachel's body. She found a small barrier blocking her goal. She pushed her hand through the waistband of Rachel's bikini styled panties. The brunette let out a cute squeal.

Quinn ran her middle finger along the slit between Rachel's legs. Rachel began to hug Quinn's head to her biting her lip and thrusting her head back. Quinn didn't let that get in her way of sucking on Rachel protruding flesh. Quinn let her middle finger trace Rachel wet core. She could hear Rachel trying to hold back moans. Quinn knew that she was going to have fun with Rachel.

"Please," She heard Rachel beg. It was a turnaround from Rachel's at the beginning. The Brunette had taken charge but now she was completely submitting to Quinn's touch. Quinn stopped kissing Rachel and took a good look at her. Rachel was a hot breathing mess. Quinn could feel excitement coming off of her body. Rachel hugged on to Quinn. "Please Quinn," Rachel begged again. "I want you," Quinn pushed her finger inside Rachel while holding Rachel still. Rachel began to increase her volume. Quinn felt Rachel's walls clasp around her middle finger and soon her index finger as she added another. Quinn hungrily kissed Rachel's lips again. Quinn started to feel a wetness build up between her legs. It's was getting harder and harder for her not to want Rachel even more.

Rachel began to grind against Quinn's fingers. She arched her back breaking the kiss between Quinn and her. "Quinn," Rachel began screaming. "Quinn," She said again.

* * *

><p>"Quinn," Quinn was awoken by a voice. She felt herself being shaken. It was Rachel waking her up. Quinn looked up at the smaller girl. Her cheeks immediately turned red with embarrassment. It was just a dream. She should have figured that out. There was no way that could've been real. "Hey sleepy head," Rachel smiled. "I made breakfast to thank you for letting me stay here." Quinn smiled awkwardly. Just second ago, she had a dream she was going to bring Rachel to an orgasm. Now, Rachel was standing before her smiling over a freshly made breakfast. Santana was still passed out on the couch. Quinn sprung up from the floor.<p>

"You didn't have to do that."

"No I did." Rachel smiled. "Besides it was something to do while you were sleeping so soundly. I wasn't going to wake you up but I didn't want the food to get cold. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Quinn stood up. "Especially, since you made me breakfast," Quinn got up from beneath the blankets.

"I also took the liberty of making you some hot chocolate." Quinn curiously followed Rachel. "I tried to wake up Santana but I think she threaten to cut me in her sleep. Needless to say, I'm letting her sleep." When they got to the Kitchen, Quinn was in awe at the breakfast spread in front of her.

"Oh my god," Quinn looked at Rachel as she sat down. "I didn't know we had all this in here." Rachel sat across from Quinn.

"You did, I just cooked whatever I could find." Quinn took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"Oh my god, this is delicious,"

"Great, most of this stuff; I don't eat; so I was worried about how it would come out." Quinn smiled.

"Did you make anything for yourself?"

"Vegan stir fry, I was surprised that you had some much food in here. There was lots of stuff in here to eat it just had to be made. I think you dad must have known it was going to snow." Rachel joked.

"No, he expects me to be able to cook for myself while he's gone but he is hugely mistaken." Quinn started with the freshly made blueberry pancakes. "Oh my god," Quinn said after nursing a few bit into her mouth. "It tastes like heaven." Quinn said feeling like she was under exaggerating the greatness of the breakfast.

"You're too sweet,"

"For someone that doesn't eat meat of…any of these dishes you made…you sure know how to cook." Quinn continued eating. She had never had a girl make her breakfast; definitely not one that she wasn't sleeping with. Quinn started on the eggs and bacon. She watched as Rachel ate the stir fried vegetables. The girl ate in such a lady like way. She supposed she wasn't used to it since she just lived with father who wasn't the poster child for table etiquette. It was almost looking a princess.

"I'm glad you liked it so much."

"It didn't take much. You'll make some guy really happy one day." Quinn half joked. "This is truly exceptional." Quinn said.

"I have a question." Rachel said as Quinn began sipping the hot chocolate. "What's your natural hair color?"

"Where did that come from?"

"It was just a question, I'm just curious."

"I'm a natural blonde." Quinn answered. "My roots are kind of show already, I'll have to dye my hair in a few weeks." Quinn said.

"Why'd you choose pink of all colors?"

"Wanted to make a statement," Quinn answered. "That and it was my mother's favorite color." Quinn said smiling. "I don't remember much about her but I remember some things." Rachel smiled.

"Tell me about your mother."

"Why," Quinn asked halting her food intake.

"Just now when you remember her, you were glowing." Rachel said with a smile. Quinn thought for a second.

"My mother used smell like Lilacs and Lilies. She used tell me that I was her favorite thing in the world. Even when she got sick…she still used to do whatever she could to make sure I was happy. I remember the day she died; she told me…that she didn't want her favorite thing in the world to be sad. She told me the last thing she wanted to see was my smiling face." Quinn frowned. "It's sad that the only way I can remember her face anymore is if I look at a picture of her." Quinn forced a smile. "But hey, at least I have some memories of her. The bright side right," Quinn said. "So, you like to cook?" She made a quick change of subject.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "It's a nice way to get things off your mind. I tend to over think every little thing. It's just who I am. The only way I can stop over thinking is cooking and singing." Quinn perked up.

"Well now that I have you hostage in my house, I want to hear you sing." Rachel blushed. "I hear you're not shy about your talent. You're kind of big shit at McKinley. I feel like everyone there has heard you sing. Well, everyone except for me has heard you sing. I would like the privilege." Rachel blushed even harder at the comment.

"It's not really a big deal." Rachel blushed. "I'm not really a big deal." Rachel said looking away from Quinn.

"Come on, you must be good if everyone at McKinley knows who you are." Rachel continued to smile bashfully. Quinn couldn't help but think the other girl was completely adorable.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll sing if you sing and accompany me." Rachel said. Quinn was taken aback by the request. "I saw the guitar in your room." Quinn laughed.

"I'm not really that good with that thing. I know like a few chords and that's it." Quinn said.

"Now, I think you're better than you lead on."

"No, I suck. I got it when I was in my glam rocker faze." Quinn said. "I got bored with it like after a year. Believe me I suck a lot. I can barely play that thing."

"Well, I guess you won't hear me sing." Quinn playfully frowned. "Come on I know you play you had picks and new strings everywhere. Is it that you don't want to sing with me?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, you win." Quinn said giving into the brunette's ultimatum. "How's the vegan stir fry by the way?"

"Very good," Quinn laughed. She was enjoying eat breakfast with Rachel. She couldn't remember anyone that could get her out of bed early enough to eat breakfast with other people. It was a miracle that Rachel had gotten her to get up so early.

"You're a morning person, aren't you?"

"No I'm just a day person. I enjoy every second of the day from sunrise to sunset." Rachel smiled. Quinn laughed. "By the way, I have this idea for lunch. It's a vegan meal but I think you'll like it."

"Hey, I don't I can't say no to a home cooked meal." Quinn smiled. She was enjoying this time with Rachel. It was pleasant and entertaining and Rachel just seemed so perfect. It was almost a shame that she already was with someone. However, it wasn't her place to change that no matter her feelings of "lust" for one Rachel Barbra Berry.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Santana had end up staying at Quinn's house for 3 days. Not that Quinn would complain, she enjoyed the company of both girls especially Rachel. She was sad when they had to go. Quinn was still ecstatic that she would at least see Rachel the next day. There was never any telling with Santana whether she would show up at school or not.<p>

The only complaint she had about the whole mini vacation was the constant wet dreams she had been plagued with that seemed so real. Though, it wasn't much of a complaint, it was simply an inconvenient seeing that there was no way she could relieve herself off the sexual tension. Though when they left it took her no time to take a nice bath where she unintentionally ended up knuckles deep inside herself, screaming the small Jewish girl's name at the top off her lungs. It was a needed release. However, she wished it was the brunette satisfying her.

All three days, Santana kept silently reprimanding her for flirting with Rachel. She hadn't been doing it intentionally but Rachel was just easy to flirt with. In Quinn's defense, Rachel had been flirting back. She knew Santana was trying to make sure she wasn't going to get hurt but she couldn't help the intoxicating feeling she got around Rachel.

The next day hadn't come quickly enough. She was eager to see Rachel. She strolled into her English class and subtly looking for the brunette who was nowhere to be found. She even showed up late to make sure that Rachel would be there on time. Rachel was always on time…well not unless she was sick. Hopefully, everything was okay.

"Ms. Fabray, you can take a seat." The teacher said in a snarky way as Quinn stepped into the classroom. Quinn immediately walked out. If Rachel wasn't there…she didn't want to be either. She decided to skip the class. She couldn't survive that class not after the huge disappointment. She began to wonder. Where was Rachel?

* * *

><p>Santana knocked on the light green door. She stood there shivering slightly at the weather. She was a bit pissed that she stuck in the cold. She pushed her hand through her hair and tapped her foot impatiently. Her hand hit the doorbell again waiting for an answer. "Bitch open the door, I know you're in there!" Within minutes, the door finally flung open. And there stood in front of her one Rachel Berry.<p>

"I was trying to sleep." Santana pushed past her.

"You were the one sending me text that you need to see me." Santana said angrily. Rachel closed the door. "You know, if people knew we were secretly meeting, you might end up like me." Santana plopped down on Rachel unique couch. "You are such a pussy you know that." Santana said as Rachel sat down next to her.

"Why am I a pussy Santana?"

"Because you were stuck in there for three days and you kept teasing her but you didn't act on it." Santana said. "She likes you, you know." Santana said. "I mean it's obvious even though she won't admit it."

"Santana, I'm not going to be with her because if you've forgotten, I'm with Finn. I'm not ready to come out."

"Whatever Rach," Santana said with a sigh. "I mean if you don't want her I mean I could hit that." Rachel was surprised and angered by the comment. "She is hot. I have you seen that ass." Rachel punched her in the shoulder. "See, I knew you wouldn't like that." Santana laughed as she lightly stroked her arm trying to hide the fact that the punch hurt. "You like her a lot."

"So, what," Rachel said.

"You know," Santana said. "Who would've thought, you, of all people, are afraid of coming out?" Santana said. "I mean you do have two dads."

"Yeah that means I know how cruel people can be." Rachel said. She was a victim for simply being the daughter of two gay men. She had seen how people treated her fathers and she didn't want to suffer the same ridicule for being a lesbian.

"Rachel you can't be scared forever." The Latina said trying to be supportive. "Fuck what other people think. Just be happy if you can be with the person you can most about." Santana said. "You will regret it if you don't."

"Santana, Quinn and I are not you and Brittany." Rachel said allowed. "Brittany and you were in love and it was the kind that doesn't give up."

"Yes but Britt and I started out like you two." Santana said. "Give it a chance, you and Quinn could be soul mates."

"I doubt that Santana. You know me; I won't risk my already fragile reputation for a relationship I don't think with last." Santana frowned.

"You know you always say you and I are so different but you don't seem to realize just how wrong you are." Santana mused. "We are so alike. You care about your reputation and I used to care about my reputation. However, I've learned life is too short to care about what other people think. You have to be happy and I know that you're not happy with Finn. Honestly how do you kiss that asshole?" Rachel laughed. "I mean he kisses like a slobbering dog."

"I don't know I try to avoid kissing him all together and sometimes I swear that boy has not heard of personal hygiene. He smells utterly revolting sometimes. I wish he'd understand that after football practice he needs a show and that dousing himself with body spray just won't do the trick." Rachel said.

"I don't know why you date that man child."

"He keeps me under the radar." Rachel shrugged.

"I suppose you're right." Santana laughed. Her eyes scanned over the short brunette's body. She noticed she was as OCD looking as she usually was. "You've masturbating, haven't you?" Rachel blushed. "Let me guess, while you were doing it your mind was on a certain pink haired bad girl." Santana's smirk widened. She thrust her head back with her lips parted. "Oh Quinn take me, Quinn, Quinn," Rachel was completely red by Santana's display of immaturity. Though, the sad thing had been that Santana was right.

"Shut up Santana you're no better." Santana laughed getting back into her sitting position. "Maybe we should tell her that you and I are friends." Rachel shook her head rapidly side to side.

"I want her to continue to trust you and tell you everything. If she knows we're friend then she might never tell you how she really feels about me." Rachel said blushing

"She likes you a lot." Santana said. "I can tell. You two have me going back and forth with this. You like her and I know she likes you. Unfortunately, I don't know her that well but I do know lesbians and she really likes you." Santana smiled.

"Let's not talk about my crush now." Rachel said needing a desperate change of subject. "Finn told me Brittany's coming home." Santana sneered obviously to hide her anger.

"Well good, someone to give Finn hell in his own house though, she'll probably be a determined vegetable when she comes back to school." Rachel frowned.

"Come San, how long have we been friends? I know you want to see her. She was your first love and arguably you're only."

"No, I don't want to see her." Rachel tried to comfort her friend.

"Come on, I know you been doing an unhealthy amount of sleeping around with half the lesbian population of Lima. You've been trying to fill that void that you have without her."

"Rachel, I love you; like a sister. I want you to shut up about the Brittany thing." Santana said. "I've given up all hope of being with her and I'm not going to be with her." Santana said. "She's probably conformed to the perfect straight daughter that Finn and those parents of his want." Santana said.

"Santana," Santana got up from the seat on as Rachel watched her.

"I'm going to go." She said. "I have some errands to run before I got to home. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Rachel could get another word in, Santana nearly sprinted out the door. Rachel almost felt bad for bringing up the subject of Santana's ex, knowing that Santana would just go off and cry somewhere from the news. Santana already avoided school like the plague. She could imagine what it would be like when Brittany did returned.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been glad when she heard the sound of the last bell. She had been having a horrible day. First, she found out that neither Rachel nor Santana (Santana wasn't much of a surprise) weren't anywhere near the school building. Second, she had left any food products and money that she had at home so she remained hungry all day. Third, in gym, Coach Sylvester had tested her limits on the track by making her run 16 miles on the school track for missing so many days of class and then making her do 250 of the world harshest push-ups and sit-ups that she had ever experienced. Finally, she had gotten called to the guidance counselor office to discuss all the school she had been missing where she found out that if she would have to take summer classes for at least 3 of hers.<p>

She was relieved when her head hit the pillow of her bed. Quinn so tired that she couldn't even force herself to sleep. It occurred to her that she never wanted to see another school as long as she lived. She cuddled up in a blanket by herself. Her heavy eye lid shut from exhaustion. Her thoughts then drifted to the missing singer in her English class. Why hadn't Rachel been in class? She hadn't wanted to seem like a she was getting clingy. So she didn't want to text her and ask her where she was. However the wondering was making everything so much worse. She found herself looking at her phone every two seconds hoping for a text from the brunette came to assure her that everything was okay. She had received countless text. She got some from her dad wondering how his little girl was. She got two from Santana bitching about how she needed her to skip school but there weren't any text that mattered to her. She decided that she needed to ice her muscles. She was super sore and possibly it would get rid of sexual frustration she was suffering through.

She had stopped by the nearby gas station three large bag of ice before heading home. The sight of her bathtub had been a sanctuary as she stepped into her bathroom. As she started the water to the bathtub, she poured the bags of ice in the tub one after the other as the water began to rise. All the aches and pains on her body had her body screaming for attention. She quickly changed into some tight shorts and a sports bra. She slowly sat inside the bathtub. She almost cried at the sudden intensified pain. She was pretty sure that her bruises had bruises. She would be sure not to go to her gym class ever again since coach Sylvester was so evil. She didn't think she was capable of dealing with anymore disappointment for the rest of the day.

She heard her phone ring. She sighed and picked up the phone. She was convinced it had to be Santana, she picked up the phone.

"What, I'm not in the mood," She said angrily and a bit snarky.

"Quinn," She heard a questioning voice on the other line. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Rachel," Quinn croaked; her mood instantly getting better with every second. "I thought you were somebody else." Quinn said not in her normal flirtatious manner.

"It's alright," Rachel giggled on the other line. "I missed today's class."

"Yeah I know I saw that you weren't there." Quinn said trying to remain cool under the circumstances.

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over and we could go over what I missed in today's class." Rachel said in a perky voice. Quinn chuckled a bit.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you skipped a class just so you had a reason to hang out together."

"Of course not," Rachel said a little too quickly. "Not that it's a bad thing to be around you. You're actually a very cool person to hang out with." She couldn't see Rachel but she knew that Rachel was smiling.

"Well, I didn't stay for the whole class." Quinn said. "But if you still want to come over, and go over what we possibly missed in class, you still can."

"Um, sure, I'd like that." Rachel said. "I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"See you then Miss Berry." Quinn smiled as she hung up. She quickly pushed up out of the bathtub; adrenaline keeping her from feeling any pain. She had to get ready. Suddenly, without her realizing, she all the horrible events that had transpired that day; she had forgotten about them. All because of Rachel Berry. Without her knowing, she was slowly developing feeling for Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter. hope you like it. Please review. Until next time. bye.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm not sure how I feel about it but it took forever to right. Please review and give me your thoughts. I'm a bit lost for the next chapter. Anyway tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5

"So, you and Santana," Rachel started out as they walked through the park. They had found the neither of them could concentrate on the task at hand. Rachel suggested that they go for a walk and clear their heads. "Are friends right? I mean you two hang out a lot."

"Yeah, like I told you. It's just usually, in small towns like this I usually don't make too many friends if any. You and Santana are probably the only two people that I feel comfortable with. I'm kind of glad I met you two." _Especially, you,_ she thought silently to herself. "So, I hear you're dating the school's biggest douche nozzle."

"Santana told you that right?" Rachel questioned. "She's not exactly what we call Finn's biggest fan," Quinn laughed. "But I do understand where she's coming from. If I thought I could get through to him about it…I'd talk to him about it…but he's so…I don't know."

"Do you like him?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, I mean he is my boyfriend. It's just sometimes…he can be a bit of an ass…even to me." She said continuing her pace with Quinn's. They were both silent for a few moment before Quinn began to speak again.

"Ever considered breaking up with him?" Rachel laughed.

"I don't hate him. Despite all his faults…he's comfortable. He's a good boyfriend. It's just sometimes… We have a lot of differences but the only thing we really disagree on is the gay thing." Quinn smiled. "I mean, I have two fathers and they are the best parents in the world and I wouldn't change having two of them opposed to a mother and father." Rachel said. "I know with all my heart that they love each other and they love me and just because they're gay doesn't make that they're any less of a person. If anything it makes them more but I just can't get Finn to see that. He thinks homosexuality is immorally wrong." Quinn laughed.

"What is he, a bible pusher?" Quinn said causing Rachel to bust out in laughter.

"No, Religious but I don't think he's ever sat down and read it." She looked at Quinn. "Do you believe in god?" Rachel asked Quinn catching her a bit off guard.

"That's a very complicated question," Quinn said. "I believe there is a god but I'm not sure if it's the Christian god, or Hebrew god, or Islam god, or any other god at that. I was raised on Christianity and I believe in the commandments and seven deadly sins but when it comes to scripture…I'm not sure what to believe. They say god loves everyone but god hate gays….I can't believe in a god that would hate and damn anyone."

"You're very liberal."

"Yeah, I suppose. I believe religion belongs nowhere in our government."

"Too bad you're not the leader of the country." Quinn laughed.

"If I was president, I think this country would go punk. I'd paint the white house black. And the gates would say "Fuck you" in all caps." Quinn said. "And everyday people would be required to dye their hair some form of rainbow color." Quinn smiled.

"That would be hilarious but I don't think they'd ask you back for a second term." Quinn laughed.

"I rather get impeached any way…it's more my style."

"If it's any consolation, I would totally vote you…both terms."

"And I would vote for you." Quinn said. She found herself staring at Rachel. It wasn't much in a lusting way, thought given the chance she'd have Rachel pinned to the ground in a second. She couldn't describe the feeling she got when she was with Rachel. It was just…Euphoric. "So, we should be getting back. Maybe with all that fresh air we'll be able to concentrate on what we missed." Rachel shook her head in agreement.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to start calling you two Faberry," Santana said gulping down a glass of sprite. When Rachel had left Quinn's house, Quinn called Santana because she felt like she needed someone to talk too. They had retreated to the diner that they had gone to when they first met.<p>

"Why are you going to call us Faberry?" Santana smiled at the question.

"Well, it' s combination of your names and Faberry sounds like a cereal that bad for you but it taste so good that it's the only thing you'll eat. I think that describes your relationship perfectly and Quinchel is way too close to Finchel."

"I'm glad you've thought about it." Quinn said taking a bite of the burger in front of her. "I keep tell you there's nothing going on between Rachel and I. We are just friend like you and I are just friends."

"Yeah but we don't want to fuck each other. We both know you want to be between her legs." Santana said making Quinn blush. "You two do some so much eye fucking it's ridiculous. You two should fuck and get it over with."

"Did you forget the very important fact that she has a boyfriend? You were the one making a big deal about that a few days ago." Santana continued and to concentrate on her drink.

"No, I haven't forgotten but I'm thinking; if you sleep with her, you might actually stop making it uncomfortable for me to be around you two."

"Or it could make it even more uncomfortable."

"You can't deny that there's some kind of chemistry between you two." Santana said as she bit into her burger. "You like her and she likes you, whether she's with someone or not." Quinn gave a very disapproving look in Santana's general direction.

"I'm not a home wrecker." Quinn said. Santana sighed.

"It's not home wrecking if she wants you too." Quinn sneered in disapproval.

"I'm sure that's what every home wrecker thinks before they ruin a relationship." Quinn said not wanting to be the cause of a broken relationship, even if the guy Rachel was with sounded like a total tool. The truth was she still liked Rachel. Usually, she could shake off the feeling especially when it was going to go nowhere. She was able to easily detach herself but not from Rachel. Every time she saw Rachel, her breathing came to a pause, her heart began to beat at a rapid pace and she seemed to be intoxicated by every movement that Rachel made.

"Quinn you're cool and all but you can be a real prude sometimes. I'm telling you. She wants you. That the only reason I would ever condone this." Quinn gave her famous Fabray grin and looked at Santana.

"How would you know what Rachel wants?" She asked.

"Quinn, I am the lesbian whisperer and I know when girls are into other girls and who they're into." Santana said smoothly maintaining her little secret friendship.

"I won't make a move, until her and Finn are over." Santana laughed.

"You never know you could be doing her a favor by taking her away from Finn." Quinn looked even harder into Santana's eyes.

"What are you up to Lopez?" Quinn questioned. "You sure are working a lot to get me and Rach together." Santana looked her straight in the eyes.

"Because honestly, I think you two deserve each other. I think you would do each other good. You guys seem pretty amazing together. I mean as friends it's one thing but I imagine you two would make a very bad ass couple." Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I imagine but again she has a boyfriend."

"No, she has a beard, just like I did because that's all Finn is good for."

"This sounds like a vendetta against Finn and what he did to you." Santana laughed dryly.

"Finn is an awful person but I would use you like that." Santana said. "If I want to humiliate Finn, I'd do it myself." They heard the door open to the diner but they proceeded to finish their meal. "Quinn, I'm so over that situation… it's ridiculous." Quinn could sense the content. She shook her head not in the mood to argue with the Latina.

"Santana," They heard a voice that was unfamiliar to Quinn but struck fear into Santana. Quinn and Santana turned to see a girl with cherry blond hair. She was breath taking but Santana didn't seem to see her in the same light. She was dressed in clothes Quinn swore that she had to have gotten from American eagle. Santana began to shake. She was in pure horror She finally got herself to speak,

"Britt…Brittany, what are you doing here?" Quinn was in shock. So this was the ever elusive Brittany. She knew it was horrible to even think but she hadn't been expecting Brittany to be so pretty. The girl smiled brightly. She honestly hadn't looked like a person who had once attempted suicide. She seemed so happy.

"I came to get something to eat before I went home. I wasn't expecting on seeing you here." Santana was at a lost for word. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Quinn Fabray Santana's,"

"Girlfriend," Santana blurted out catching all three of them off guard. "She's my new girlfriend." Santana said. When Quinn was going to speak against Santana's bogus confession, Santana spoke again. "And we were just about to leave." Brittany looked a bit disappointed.

"Well maybe when you find the time, we can catch up." Brittany said hopefully. Quinn interjected quickly not wanting Santana to bury them into a deeper hole.

"I'm sure Santana will find time to catch up with you. How about next Tuesday? I know she's free Tuesday." Santana looked at Quinn in disbelief. Brittany immediately lit up.

"Sure, it's a date." Santana put the money down for the food and began to leave in a hurry. Quinn quickly followed.

"It was nice meeting you Brittany." Quinn said before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Santana stomped towards the door hitting it multiple times in an angry fashion. Santana had taken Quinn home after a very quiet drive from the diner. She needed to talk to her best friend because to her, her best friend was the only one that could understand her pain. She finally got a response.<p>

"Santana," Rachel said a bit pissed. "You're so lucky my parents aren't home who taught you how to," Rachel quickly examined Santana's face; Santana's lips where quivering and her whole body was trembling. "Sweet heart, what's the matter?" Santana broke into tears. Rachel immediately embraced Santana. "Come in," Rachel quickly led Santana to her bedroom closing the door behind them. "What's wrong?"

"I saw her," Santana sat on the bed. Rachel sat next to her.

"Saw who," Santana could feel a bigger knot forming in her throat

"Britt," Santana said. "She looked…amazing and I wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her and tell her how much I've missed her." Rachel thought for a second.

"What's the problem?" Rachel said.

"I couldn't so I panicked. I said that Quinn was my girlfriend." Rachel looked at her in disbelief. "I know it was stupid but everything just came out."

"Did Quinn play along with it?"

"Not really because I have a date with Brittany next Tuesday…Quinn set us up." Rachel sighed. "Why would she do that?"

"She was being a good friend. I would have done the same thing. Whether you like it or not, it was going to happen sooner or later. You had to accept it and talk to her. You love her way to much too just let her go. Even Quinn who only known you for a few weeks knows that you are so deeply in love with her. Even after a year of not seeing her, she's still all you can think about." Santana loved her and Rachel knew it. Quinn wasn't at fault for what happened. "Santana you have to see her. You have to let go of what happened."

"I can't," Santana said. "It's my fault that she tried to,"

"Sweetheart you have to let that go."

"How can I?" Santana said. "She would be dead if I hadn't found her and she wouldn't have tried if I was never with her. I love her Rachel but maybe it would be better is I stayed away." Santana said. Rachel frowned.

"If you keep blaming yourself about that…you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I can't face her…not like this."

"You'll be fine. Just tell her how you feel."

"That's easier said than done. What if she hates me?"

"Santana, that's ridiculous. She wouldn't have agreed." Santana began to wipe her eyes and composed herself.

"I suppose your right but I don't think I'm ready Rach." Santana lied across Rachel's bed. "Why is being in love so difficult? If it's not one thing it's another."

"Yeah, I know what you mean but that's the way life is. It can never be easy, especially us." Rachel said. "Even when we find that special person, we'll have to constantly defend our love. Nothing will ever come easy to two little lesbians in love." Rachel said. "It would be easier just to be straight sometimes."

"But then you'd lose one of the key components that make you Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana said. "You know sometimes I wish it were you a fell in love with…" Santana said seriously. "But then I remember how high maintenance you are." Rachel gasped and lightly hit Santana's shoulder. "I was just kidding Rach," They both laughed.

"I guess I should be getting home. You did tell me that you were expecting Finn later."

"We got into a fight about sex again." Rachel said. "I hate the fact that he thinks he can get in my pants. I don't want him there."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Santana said. "You don't want him between your legs because you want Quinn there. Rachel blush.

"Don't change the subject." Rachel said.

"What, we can talk about my love life but we can't talk about yours," Rachel looked unimpressed. "She likes you. She likes you a lot but the only reason she's not making any advances towards you is because, well, because you're "dating Finn"." Santana said. "She wants you. So, just dump him already."

"Whatever Santana, I don't think it will ever workout the way you think it will. We'd just end sleeping together and then she'd leave when her father got orders to move elsewhere and then she'll be gone forever. I mean we don't even have that much in common."

"But you still want her nonetheless,"

"Santana, girls come and go, I'm not going to invest in her especially since it's not going to go anywhere." Santana heard her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen. A video had been sent to her Facebook.

"Loser gets drunk at party," Santana said aloud and she pressed play. As she watched the video a look of horror grew on her face.

"What is it San?"

"It tastes like pink!" She heard from the speaker of the phone. Rachel snatched the phone out of Santana's hands. She saw a video of her a few months ago when she was drunk at Sugar Motta's party when she first started dating Finn. There was pure horror in her voice.

"Oh my god," Santana lightly touched Rachel's shoulder. "It's just a video." She knew that look. It was the look of horror one that Rachel didn't exhibit often she had only seen it twice in her entire life. Santana knew what was coming next.

"Who posted this?" Rachel began to cry. Santana stopped the video and looked at the name of the person who originally posted it.

"It was Finn." Santana said. Rachel picked up her phone and dialed the number of her soon to be Ex-boyfriend. She knew he had been mad about the sex thing but she never imagined he would have the balls to do something like this. She heard the phone ring.

"Hello," She heard the bastard's voice.

"What the hell Finn?" Rachel said half in tears and half enraged. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were my boyfriend."

"What are you talking about Rachel?" Finn questioned as if he had don't nothing wrong. Santana listened to the conversation.

"The video of me that's all over Facebook," Rachel said in hurting sobs.

"Oh, look that is on there by accident. I was trying to repost another file off my computer and well, here we are." Rachel was in fury. She wanted so badly to strangle the boy she called boyfriend. She felt Santana's hand one her shoulder, comforting her through the whole ordeal.

"And you didn't bother to take it down or even tell me that it was there?"

"Rachel," He began but he was soon cut off by the fiery brunette.

"And what's with the title? Is that what you really think of me Finn? I'm a loser to you! Then why the hell are you dating me if I'm such a loser?"

"Rachel calm down, I can explain,"

"No, I'm done listen to you. I've give you like ten thousand chances Finn but this is the last straw. I don't want to be with you anymore. You're a manipulative, gigantic, oafish, man-child and I'm sick it Finn. I'm done with you! Don't call me, don't text me, don't you dare Facebook me and don't even look in my direction at school. Good bye Finn," She hung up the phone and lied next to Santana. She really began to cry harder. "I can never show my face in school again!"

"It'll blow over. Soon there will be someone that does something stupid and this will be old news. You just have to ignore them. You're better than them. When you're a Star, all those assholes will be kissing your rear and you'll be like "Thank you Auntie Tana for believing me."." Santana said as if she were a winner in a Miss Universe Pageant. "Even if you're still in Lima Heights Women's Correctional Center, Love you," Santana's attempt to make Rachel laugh was falling on a sobbing audience. "Well at least Finn is out of the way, he was bringing you down any way. Come on Rach, you can find yourself a new beard a cuter and nicer beard…Like Noah Puckerman. He's cool. Santana said. Rachel would even muster a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn," Santana said into the phone. She sat in her room trying to not lead on that she was worried about Rachel, who she had left when Rachel's Dads came home. "Did you get my Link on Facebook?" Santana asked the girl on the other line.<p>

"No, I've been dyeing my hair. I just got out of the shower. Do you know what time it is?" Quinn joked. Santana kept a serious tone.

"Well, you need to see it."

"What is it, one of those viral videos?" Quinn questioned not think Santana was the type to waked trending on YouTube?"

"No, it's of your girl Berry…it's pretty bad." Santana said. Quinn got quiet. She turned on her laptop and reluctantly went to her Facebook page and to the message inbox. She saw Santana's message with the link and she hit it and it began to play. She began to see why Santana had called her.

"Who posted this? I'll kill them." Quinn said not know Santana had already made it her mission to get back at the asshole. "Oh my god, she must be humiliated right now." Quinn shut off the video not being able to stomach any more of it. "I have to make sure she's okay." Quinn said worried.

"I don't know who posted it." Santana lied not wanting to sacrifice her plan. "All I know is that maybe you should make sure she's okay. When I find out who did it I'll be sure to let you know." Santana said. "So, call her, make sure everything's okay with her before you go on a rampage." Quinn and Santana said their goodbyes and hung up. Quinn looked at Rachel's name in her phone. She didn't know what to say if she called. She wasn't good at making people feel better. She began thinking that maybe she shouldn't call and just pretend like nothing happened. Maybe that would be better for Rachel.

However, she knew that if it were her, she'd want someone to tell her everything would be okay. Yet the issue still remained what would she say. Rachel must have been home crying her eyes out. Quinn didn't want to make anything worse. She wasn't good with words. It was one of her many flaws that she was willing to admit.

Then the idea hit her, maybe she didn't need to say anything. Rachel liked music and maybe just Quinn acting like a complete idiot with a guitar would cheer her up. So, she had lied originally to keep from playing her guitar in front of Rachel but in complete honesty she wasn't as bad as she lead on. She got up from her seat and began to get dressed and packed her guitar in a carrying case. She grabbed the key to her father's truck that was parked safely in the driveway. She was on a mission.

* * *

><p>Quinn reached Rachel's house in a short time, though she forgot where to go at a point since she had only been to Rachel's house once. She pulled her guitar out of the passenger's seat. She took a breath before walking and knocking on Rachel front door. It took no time for one of Rachel's fathers to open the door. Quinn stiffened up.<p>

"Hi Mr. Berry is Rachel home?"

"I don't think she's in much of a mood for visitors." The man seemed to tower over her. She made eye contact with the man.

"I understand but I just want to talk to her for a few minutes. I just want to…"

"Quinn," She heard her name and she immediately knew who was calling her. "Dad, you can let her in." Quinn finally got a glimpse of Rachel as she stepped through the door. It was obvious that she had been cry. There were still fresh tear stains on her face. Quinn had the strange urge to hold her but she was too far and she felt it would be a bit inappropriate. "You can come upstairs with me if you want." Rachel said half-heartedly. Quinn did as she was instructed. She thank Rachel's father for letting her in before following the retreating up the stairs.

When she got to Rachel room she closed the door behind them and took in the surroundings. The room was so…Pink. It almost reminded her of her room when she was three. Rachel was examining her as well. "You dyed your hair." Rachel pointed out. "It's blond now." Quinn finally remembered she didn't finish putting the pink in her hair. Her hair was her natural blond. Quinn offered a smile.

"I started but didn't finish." Quinn said.

"I like it. It's nice." Rachel responded trying to bring her mood up. "What are you doing here, not to be rude?" Quinn walked over to Rachel who was sitting on the edge of her bed. Quinn unzipped her Guitar bag before sitting next Rachel.

"I was sitting at home when I realized that I owed you a song and that you owe me one." Quinn said.

"I'm not in a singing mood. I sure you seen that awful video." Quinn frowned.

"Then don't sing; I'll sing you'll listen. However please don't laugh. I'm positive that I'm not as good as you are with the sing." She took out her guitar and pulled her lucky pick out of her pocket. "Also, you should feel lucky cause you're about to be the only girl I'll ever embarrass myself in front of." Quinn said making sure her guitar was tuned. Rachel looked curiously at Quinn as she began to strum the guitar.

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_Though there are clouds, in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile through your tears and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through _

_For you_

She glanced at Rachel to see if it was working. She saw a smile creep up on Rachel lips. It was work.

_Light up your day with gladness_

Rachel joined in surprising Quinn a bit but not stopping her from playing.

_Hide every trace of sadness_

They sang together. Quinn was happy that this was actually working. She was overjoyed that she was capable of making the other girl feel better.

_Although a tear maybe ever so near_

_That the time to just keep on trying_

_Smile what the use of crying_

_You'll see that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just _

_Smile_

Rachel placed her head on Quinn's shoulder. She didn't want to say out loud but all she wanted after the whole ordeal was for Quinn to show up. Even without the guitar and the song, Quinn's presence alone was enough to make her forget her pain and embarrassment. "Thank you Quinn. I'm glad that you came over." Rachel said. Quinn placed the guitar behind them on Rachel's bed. She took the sleeve of her shirt and began wiping away Rachel's tears.

"It might be a bit shallow but I think you're prettier when you smile. I mean I like your smile." Quinn said. "Fuck what everyone else thinks. I bet the loser that posted it just had no life and wanted to make you miserable just because well they're losers. Rachel, you don't have to worry about them because when you're famous they'll just be well, not and I bet they'll be kissing you ass and all you do is look away." Quinn hadn't realized how close they had gotten. Their faces were merely inches away. If she desired too she could quickly close the distance between them. "And think of it this way, that boyfriend of yours will get whoever did this back." Rachel frowned at bit.

"Finn and I are no longer together." Rachel said. Quinn felt her heart do a bit of a happy dance as she maintained a concerned face. "He posted the video." Quinn felt her heart sink. "He said it was an accident but he kept on there long enough for it to get sent all over Facebook." Rachel said looking at the floor. "Everyone's seen it by now."

"I'll kill him for you if you want me too." Quinn said with a serious look on her face.

"No, he's not worth it. Besides," Rachel looked back up at Quinn with a smile. "It was about time I dumped him anyway. He was a total tool and honestly, I surprised we lasted this long." Quinn smiled.

"Well, I say that's good. Fuck him," Quinn said. She finally realized how much closer they had gotten. She could feel Rachel's breaths on her lips. She didn't want to pull away. She wanted so much to close the small gap but then she remembered that Rachel had just broken up with her boyfriend. She didn't want to be a rebound or an experiment. She wanted to be more than that and that was the only thing pulling her away from kissing Rachel. She pulled away.

"Well, I'd better get going. It's getting late and I have to show up for classes tomorrow." Rachel looked disappointed. "I'll see you at school, right?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Yeah Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn quickly packed her guitar. She had to get out of there before she did something she would regret. "Thank you Quinn, you know, for cheering me up." Quinn smiled.

"You're very welcome." Quinn said as she readied to leave.

"By the way, I love the blond. It suits you." Quinn smiled

"You never know, I might leave it this way." Quinn finally left with Rachel following behind her. They got to the front door. "Good night Rachel," Quinn said walking through the front door.

"Good night Quinn,"

* * *

><p>Quinn got to her house and walked to her bed room. She stood in her doorway almost hating herself for not kissing Rachel when she had the chance. She didn't understand how she couldn't just detach herself from Rachel like she could with other girls. What made Rachel so different? She unzipped her guitar case and pulled her guitar out to play. She sat on her bed, strumming a chord progression, the first that came to mind.<p>

_I've been jumping from the tops of building_

_For the thrill of the fall_

_Ignoring sound advice_

_And any thought of consequence_

_My bones are scattered_

_My pride is scattered_

_And in the mist of this self-inflicted pain_

_I can see my beautiful rescue_

_I'm falling more in love_

_With every single word I withhold_

_I'm falling more in love_

_With every sing word you say_

_I falling head over heels for you_

_I've been dancing on the tops of building_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm singing you a song_

_Don't you leave me alone_

_My bones were scattered_

_My pride lays scattered_

_Well I trample my pride an tell the whole world_

_To dance with me_

_I'm falling more in love_

_With every single word I withhold_

_I'm falling more in love_

_With every sing word you say_

_I falling head over heels for you again_

_I'm crying out_

_Wash my hands, these bloody hands Lord. Open my mouth and I'll sing_

_ I'm falling more in love_

_With every single word I withhold_

_I'm falling more in love_

_With every single word you say_

_I'm falling head-over-heels for you_

_ I've been dancing on the tops of buildings_

_With you_

She felt a single tear drop down her cheek. She had finally got it. She had fallen for Rachel and it horrified her. She couldn't be in love. She had never been in love. She began think that she had to stay away from Rachel before she got too attached. She had been falsely and naïvely tricking herself into believing that she was simply lusting after the girl. She dug this hole so deep and she was going to have to find a way to dig herself out. She wasn't going to get hurt when her father got orders to go somewhere else and she was dragged along. Rachel would just have to be a faraway dream. She put her guitar down and began to think about the best way to avoid Rachel until her father got his new orders which she sensed would be soon. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be there for Rachel but she knew that it wasn't possible for her anymore.

She heard her phone ring obnoxiously. She picked up.

"Hello,"

"Hey princess," It was her Father.

"Hey, dad," She said.

"Is something wrong honey?"

"No Pops,"

"Really, because you hate it when I call you princess and you haven't called me Russell once throughout this whole conversation." Quinn couldn't even smile.

"I'm fine dad, just exhausted. Can we talk in the morning?"

"I'll be on the plane home in the morning so I'll just see you at home. Good night Luce," She frowned.

"Good night Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please take to the time to review it would be very much appreciated. Any way have a great rest of the day. The songs I included in the chapter are Smile by Charlie Chaplin and My beautiful Rescue by This Providence<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Chapter is up. Honestly, I'm not sure how you guys will feel about this Chapter...you might be mad at me...Oh well if so, the next chapter will be better...pinky swear. Anyway, please Review...This fic get barely any and I'd love to get more. it's a great motivator, *hint hint*. Any Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"I almost kissed her." Rachel said as she sat in the front seat of Santana's car. Santana hit the brakes stopping in the middle of the highway. Luckily there was no one in sight she pulled over to the shoulder.

"You did what," Santana questioned.

"I, Rachel Berry, almost kissed Quinn Fabray." Santana looked at Rachel. She was confused. She knew Rachel hadn't really seen Quinn in nearly two weeks and now they were on spring break. Santana wasn't exactly sure if they would see each other. "And she almost kissed me." Rachel said.

"When," Santana said with pure curiosity.

"The night Finn posted that video," Santana looked at Rachel in disbelief. "We almost kissed and then she pulled away." Santana looked at her.

"Did she know that you and Finn broke up?"

"Yeah I told her right before our almost kiss." Santana finally got an all knowing look on her face.

"That was your mistake. You made her feel like a rebound." Santana said. Rachel still didn't look like her mind was at ease. Rachel had felt avoided since the almost kiss. She hadn't seen Quinn or talked to her since. She thought Quinn was dead until she found out that Santana and Quinn were still hang out but that met that something was wrong between her and Quinn.

"Is that why she's been avoiding me?" Santana looked at Rachel. The girl seemed honestly distraught over not being able to see Quinn but what could Santana do. She thought everything was peachy between the two girls. She had even thought about the fact of letting the events play out but now that she thought of it. Quinn hadn't mentioned Rachel once in the last two weeks and Rachel hadn't said a word about Quinn. "I like her but she seems to be uninterested all of a sudden." Rachel said. "Maybe, I scared her and she never wants to seem my face ever again."

"Rachel, stop panicking," Santana said.

"But I haven't seen her; it's the fact that she's been avoiding me."

"Don't you two have class together?" Santana said.

"No, I heard she was moved to another English class. I don't even see her in the hall ways. I've even been going out of my way to see her."

"She's been going to class. I've seen her." Rachel looked as if she was about to cry. "Rachel, please don't cry, I'm sure it's just a huge misunderstanding."

"It's that whole almost kiss thing."

"Rachel you're thinking too much about it. She doesn't hate you and I guarantee you this is probably a huge mis communication." Santana said attempting for comfort the short brunette. "You really do like her…" Santana said. She sighed immediately scrapping there original Spring break plans. She turned the car around and began to head back to Lima. "I guess it was good thing we didn't order our ticket like you wanted to." Santana joked as she sped down the highway.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to talk to Quinn."

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at her window as she jogged on her treadmill and listened to some acoustic music. Quinn ran had been exercising a lot to rid her body of a lot of sexual tension. She had accepted the fact that exercising was better than self-serving all the time. She ran faster and faster. It had been her response to get Rachel off her mind. Avoiding Rachel had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She got her English teacher changed after she realized if she stayed in the class she would see Rachel every single day. She had even learned despites her growing distaste for Sue Sylvester, the woman work out plan was amazing for relieving stress.<p>

She heard her phone ring. She sent the call to her Bluetooth. "Hello," She spoke into the receiver. She kept running.

"I haven't heard you huffing and puffing like that in a while." Quinn halted her workout as she listened to the voice. She frowned.

"Hey Lila," Quinn said deciding to just be civil. "Why are you calling me, not to be rude or anything?" Quinn said wiping the sweat off her face.

"I was calling just to check on you." She said. "So, what's got you breathing so hard?" Lila asked in a very flirtatious manner.

"You caught me in the middle of a work out."

"Sexy," Lila said. "I'm a little turned on thinking about you sweaty and sexy."

"Lila come on, we are so broken up it's not even funny."

"I know, but I was hoping to see my favorite girl since I'm in Ohio,"

"Stalking much," Quinn said. Lila laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself it's not what you think. I'm actually on my way to New York and then I'll be coming back through to head to Chicago."

"And what does that have to do with me Lila?"

"Well since I'm nearby, I just thought we could have a little R&R. You know getting that talk I was supposed to get before we broke up. So come on, the only thing I need is your address and I'll come and see you." Quinn was about to respond when she heard the call waiting beep on the other line.

"Hold on someone's waiting on the other line. Give me a sec,"

"Don't take too long. I do have places to be you know." Quinn rolled her eyes before switching over.

"Hello," She said.

"Quinn," She paused. It was the very person she was trying to avoid. She knew she couldn't hang up Rachel would then know that Quinn was going out of her way to avoid her.

"Yeah hey Rachel, long time no talk." Quinn said in a very nonchalant way.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you for a while now. I was wondering if we can talk. Maybe some time today?" Quinn began to panic. She could think up a good excuse. Her mind completely went blank. "Just for a few minutes," Quinn began to thin quickly. Thought were racing through her mind. For some reason, she had suspected something like this would happen but she figured it would be later when she had enough to think up a great excuse. "Please Quinn," She then came up with an idea; one that would keep Rachel away instead of her having to avoid Rachel.

"Yeah, of course, when will you be here?" There was a pause. "In another two hours or so," Rachel said sounding almost thrilled that Quinn had agreed to see her. Quinn felt a lump grow in her stomach. It was almost painful as it formed.

"So, I'll see you in a few hours. Oh yeah and if you don't get a response I might be working out so I'll have my head buds in. If so, there's a key under the mat, let yourself in, I'll leave the alarm off." Quinn said before hearing Rachel respond with a high pitched hum which obviously met yes. "Bye Rachel," She said before clicking over to Lila who was still on the other line. "Lila, you still there,"

"Yeah," Lila responded her tone a bit annoyed.

"You want to have that talk, fine, write down this address because I'm only going to say it once." She gave Lila here address. "How quickly can you get here?"

"The GPS says Thirty minutes,"

"Then I'll be ready in Thirty minutes I won't wait too long so don't make me." She couldn't see Lila but she knew there had to be smile on Lila's lips. She hung up the phone. She had a strange sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she was going to vomit. She knew what she was thinking about doing was horrible but she didn't know why she was dwelling so much about it. It would solve her problem once and for all. However, it didn't get rid of that awful sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lila said giving Quinn a tight hug. Quinn hugged her back reluctantly. She was a bit disappointed. She was convinced that if Lila didn't come, it was a sign from god that she should go through with her plan but Lila was there even a bit earlier than she said she would be. She greeted Lila back and allowed her in. Lila looked around the house. "This is a nice place."<p>

"Yeah, I guess, most of the time it just feels empty." Quinn closed the door and lead Lila to her living room. She offered the girl a seat.

She noticed that Lila had changed a bit from what she remembered. She got rid of the purple streaks that were in her hair so it was simply jet black. She had lost a bit weight and she seemed to be towering, even more so, over Quinn. Though she only thought that most of it changed because she hadn't seen Lila in a while.

"It's nice to see you." Lila said catching Quinn off guard. "I didn't want to let it on but I was really excited when you agreed to meet me. I honestly thought you were going to say no. I wasn't expecting to say yes. What made you change your mind?" Quinn smiled a bit.

"I guess you can say I came to my senses." Quinn said making it sound almost sincere. She knew she was full of shit but Lila didn't need to know that. "I figured I never really got to hear you out and that's not what you deserve. You know after the amazing two months we had." Quinn didn't know why it was becoming increasingly harder for her to lie to Lila. "So, I'm giving you a chance to say what you have to say. I want to hear you out." Quinn said with a flirtatious grin. "I do," Lila smiled at the answer. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I hated the fact that we broke up the way we did." Lila said. "We were actually having a great time together. Maybe, it didn't feel like love to you but I was in love with you completely and truly." Quinn acted attentive to everything Lila was saying and she heard every word but it was like a part of her didn't comprehend the words. Her mind kept going to Rachel. She didn't know why the only thing going through her mind was hurting Rachel. It was something that she didn't want to do but she'd end up hurting her any way in the long run. "But Quinn, I don't want to not be with you. I'm better when I'm with you. I don't care if we're states away." Quinn tuned out for a bit. She was figuring it was going to be harder to get Rachel out of her head than she thought. "And I want us to try again." Quinn looked Lila in the eyes.

"You want to try us again?" Quinn said.

"Yeah," Lila said. "I miss everything about you." Quinn she had to make her move or she was going to lose her nerve. She moved closer to Lila and brushed her lips against hers. She light kissed. She felt Lila smile against her lips before deepening it. Quinn couldn't bring herself to enjoy the human contact like she usually would. Lila let her hands travel down to Quinn's hips and slowly pushing her against the couch. Quinn felt Lila's tongue run over the entrance of Quinn's lips. Quinn reluctantly allowed the intrusion. This whole encounter felt wrong. She knew why, but it still didn't ease her mind. Lila moaned into the kiss. Quinn however wasn't nearly as enthused. However, she had to get through it, for her sake and Rachel's. At least, that's what she said to convince her heart.

"Let's take this upstairs to my room." Quinn said.

"Of course, whatever you want baby."

* * *

><p>"We're here Santana she just told me to walk in but I don't know whether this is a good idea. Maybe I was just paranoid and she was just busy and didn't have time to talk to me. She didn't sound like she was avoiding me over the phone." Santana looked at Rachel unimpressed. "Don't make me go in there." Santana parked the car in her drive.<p>

"You made me waist three quarters of a tank of gas. You better go in there and talk to her or I will hurt you." Rachel sighed.

"Fine Santana, you win. I'll go talk to her."

"If everything goes wrong just kiss her, I'm sure that will get her to shut up." Rachel blushed.

"I can't just kiss her. She doesn't even know I like her."

"Then make her know," Rachel got out of the car. She sighed as she gave Santana a final look. "We should have headed to New York. Why'd you turn around?" Rachel saw a vulnerable smile on Santana said.

"You're my best friend Rach; I want you to be happy." Santana said. "Now, go in there and talk to her. If I don't see you in about an hour, I'm gone assume you two are fucking." Santana said.

"Fine Santana, I'll be back soon because we're just going to talk." Rachel said to Santana letting Santana know that was the only thing that was going to happen. Rachel walked across the street to Quinn's house. She took a breath before knocking on Quinn's door. She tried at 3 times before getting the spare key. She opened the door and stepped in. "Hello," She said aloud. She received no answer. She stepped in the house. "Quinn, are you in here?" She walked towards the living room where she heard the television blaring. "Quinn," She looked down and saw Quinn sleeping on the couch. She smiled lightly at the sight. She walked in front of the couch and knelt in front of her. She lightly touched her shoulder before lightly calling her name.

"Quinn," Quinn shook her off. "Quinn, it's me, Rachel," Quinn stirred a bit before settling again. "Quinn, wake up,"

"Go away," Quinn fussed.

"You said we would talk." Quinn finally sat up and wiped her eye in a sleepy haze. "Sorry for waking you up Ms. Fabray." Quinn scratched her head and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel," Her voice croaked. "I must have fallen asleep." Quinn said. She reached for the T.V. remote shutting it off. "I almost forgot that you were going. Her voice was raspy almost like she couldn't talk.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Quinn said quickly. Rachel sat next to Quinn. "So what did you want to talk about?" Rachel became nervous all of a sudden. "You can tell me,"

"I wanted to know…why you were avoiding me." Quinn knew the question had been coming. Rachel looked hurt and confused at the same time. "I mean you might not have been avoiding me… maybe I'm paranoid."

"I have been avoiding you Rachel." Quinn said bluntly.

"Why, did I do something wrong?" Rachel said in a worried fit.

"No, it wasn't because of you. It was all on me." She said. Quinn took Rachel hands in hers. "I was afraid…"

"Of me," Rachel questioned.

"No," Quinn said. "I don't want to make things weird between because I like having you as a friend and it seems the more I hang out with you and the more time we spend together…the more I want to be more." Quinn said. Rachel was taken aback. "I like you Rachel, but I can't be with you." Quinn said. "I'm admitting this because I want us to be friend."

"Why exactly can't you be with me?" Rachel questioned.

"I break everything I touch. I can't keep a relationship going to save my life I like what we have now…it's nice and it's comfortable and I know I can keep a friendship going. I suck as a girlfriend and I know it."

"How do you know that I don't want to try?" Rachel said searching for an answer in Quinn's eyes. "How can you make that kind of decision for both you and me?" Quinn was taken aback by Rachel's forwardness. She seemed angry, even outraged, to the fact that Quinn didn't want to be with her. She made Quinn let go of her hands.

"Rachel…I don't get what you want." Quinn said.

"I want you!" Rachel said in frustration. "You and I are connected somehow. We almost kissed in my bedroom and I know you felt something!" Rachel said. "I'm not an idiot. I know you like me." Rachel kept eye contact with Quinn. "You don't even want to give it a chance."

"Rachel it isn't like that. I like you but do you know I'll probably leave Lima in the next two weeks?" Quinn questioned. "I like you too much to put you through a long distance relationship. Rach, it's too much."

"Too much for me, or too much for you,"

"Too much for both of us," Quinn said. "I can't do that to you. We'd have a limited time together before my dad gets orders to go to Texas, California, Japan, Germany, Russia, or some other place on the planet that's miles away from Lima. We'd only see each other two months out of the year because plane tickets are fucking expensive. You'd end up lonely and angry at me for moving around all the time and we'd always worry about the other being faithful. It's a downward spiral Rachel and I don't want to do that to you." Quinn defended herself.

"Quinn you're here right now and that's all that's matters. If you wanted this to work it would work!" Rachel said. Suddenly they both heard footsteps trailing down the stairs and coming into the living room. Rachel turned to Quinn who whore a look of horror on her face.

"Baby, I woke up and you weren't there." Rachel saw a girl draped only with a bed sheet. "I didn't know we had guest." Rachel looked at Quinn then looked at the girl. Her brain began to put two and two together. She got up feeling like a complete idiot.

"I'm sorry, I'm obviously interrupting something." Rachel said as she raced for the door and past the half necked girl.

"Rachel, it's not what you think," Quinn followed her quickly. She glared at Lila who wore a devious smile on her face when Rachel walked out door. Quinn ran for Rachel, who was waking in the direction of Santana's house in a quick pace. Quinn had to jog just to keep up. "Rachel wait listen to me for just a second." Quinn was finally catching up and stood in front of Rachel stopping her. "It's not what you think, she doesn't mean anything. Rachel she's just a," Before she could finish the rest of the sentence she felt a slap across her check. She held it in surprise. "Rachel,"

"Just leave me alone," Tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want to see you anymore,"

"Rachel," Quinn said pleading with her. "I swear we didn't do anything."

"Then what was she doing necked in your bedroom." Rachel was pissed.

"I invited her over but nothing happened, we kissed but that's it and I stopped it. I promise you nothing happened just listen to me Rachel." Quinn pleaded.

"Explain to me why she was here in the first place." Quinn became silent. She couldn't explain to Rachel that she was going to sleep with Lila to get Rachel to leave her alone. "What is she doing here, Quinn?" Quinn didn't know how to explain to Rachel what happened without sounding like a complete asshole. She grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Rach," Quinn said. Rachel snatched her hand away.

"That's what I thought," Rachel said. "Stay away from me Quinn," Rachel turned to walk to Santana's house.

"Wait Rachel, why are you going to Santana's?"

"That's for you to think about." Rachel said before running to Santana's door. Quinn watched as Santana opened the door and Rachel engulfed her in a hug. She was immediately enraged and full of jealousy. Santana hugged her back and allowed her in. Quinn felt her heart break seeing Rachel in the arms of another even if it was Santana. She stomped back to her house. She was pissed. She walked through her front door seeing a dressed Lila coming down her stairs.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Quinn ordered. Lila had a devious smile on her face.

"Don't worry I'm way ahead of you." Lila said strutting in front of Quinn. "And I'm glad that you finally know what it's like to have your feelings toyed with." Lila walked out the house. "And don't worry you'll never hear from me ever again." Quinn slammed the door behind her. Quinn paced around her house. She was so frustrated. Everything had fallen apart in mere minutes, in a few sentences, in a few instants.

She knew it was her fault for what had happened but it still hurt to think about. She smashed the first thing she could find. Everything went crashing down one after another. Her vision had become blurred with tears and she was pretty sure was screaming. She didn't know anything could hurt so badly. Her heart felt like it was going to split in two. If this was what heart break was, she never wanted to feel it again.

* * *

><p>"Lucy," Russell stepped to the front door. He felt glass cracking beneath his shoe. He began thinking the worse. "Lucy," He dropped his bag on the ground searching the house for his daughter. He searched the first level that was a mess with shattered glass from the front to the kitchen. He ran up the stairs to her bedroom which looked like a tornado hit it. The lamp shade had gone through the wall. "Lucy, answer me," He walk to the bathroom and before he could open the door, he heard sobbing. He slowly opened the door. He saw Quinn curled up in a fetal position in the empty bathtub. It seemed like she had been crying for a while. He slowly walked in to the bathroom closing the door behind him. "Lucy honey,"<p>

"Daddy," She said in tears. Her father didn't say another word. He climbed in with her and wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't seen her so upset since her mother had died. He held her like a baby. "I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't mean it." She said.

"It's okay baby," He said. "I'm just glad you're okay." He pushed his hand though her blond hair. "You know you're my baby girl and you can talk to me about anything." She continued sobbing.

"It hurts so much, dad."

"What hurts," Her father asked.

"My chest," Quinn said. Her father began to understand.

"What do you say we go somewhere this weekend?" Her father said. "We can go a little road trip and be back by Monday morning."

"I just want to get out of here," Quinn begged wiping her eyes.

"Okay, we can go." Russell said lifting Quinn in the air and stepping out of the bathtub. "But first, you're going to get a good night's sleep and well leave bright and early."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, calm down," Santana said to Rachel trying to make her stop crying. "I thought you didn't even think it was going to go anywhere in the first place." Santana said attempting to make Rachel feel better. "Why is this hurting you so much?"<p>

"I don't know what it is of what it was but her and …we had this chemistry." Rachel wiped her eyes with another Kleenex and discarded it in the trash that was already over flowing with tissue. "I liked her, San." Rachel said. "I really like her and I thought she felt the same way but she's not different then Finn." Rachel said cruelly crying into Santana's shoulder.

"You don't mean that," Santana said.

"I do, I never want to see her again."

"Rach, you're being a drama queen. You like her maybe hear her out when you're up to it." Santana said being hopeful for the both of them. "You didn't see her face when you hugged me. It looked like she wanted to bite my head off. She likes you Rachel even if she made a mistake." Rachel pushed away from Santana.

"What is it with you?" Rachel said. She got off of Santana's bed and looked at Santana in disbelief. "You're tell me that I like her and she's good for me and she's amazing but let's take a moment to talk about you're love life." Rachel said with malice and frustration. "You sleep with every girl you find and not because you're attracted to the. You sleep with them because you're trying to fill the void that Brittany left. You want her back but you won't put in the effort to fucking do so. What about the fact that Brittany likes you? You like her." Rachel mocked. "You never know you guys might be soul mates!" Santana stood up and looked Rachel. Her vision looked blurred with anger. Rachel could tell Santana was angry but she didn't care. "The only reason you want Quinn and I together is because you don't have the balls to tell Brittany you're still in love with her!" Santana grabbed Rachel around the collar. She lifted her fist to hit her.

Rachel didn't look scared. She wanted Santana to hit her. "Go ahead and hit me, I dare you." Santana couldn't believe she was about to hit the only friend she had had for a while in this town. In her heart she knew that Rachel was right and that she was only being a bitch because she was hurt. Santana dropped her fist. She grabbed her keys walking out of the room. She didn't care that she was walking out of her own house. She just needed to get away. She got in her car and turned on the ignition. She had to escape anywhere.

* * *

><p>Santana climbed up a tree in Lima Park. She wanted to be somewhere where no one could see her cry. She hadn't realized until she climb half way up the tree that she hadn't grabbed her shoes. Rachel was right. She was still in love with Brittany. Brittany was the only thing she really thought about. She wanted nothing more than to be with Brittany but she still blamed herself for Brittany trying to kill herself. She was miserable. Without Brittany, she really didn't care about much else. She was void, angry, depressed and almost a delinquent.<p>

What Rachel had said to her had really gotten to her. Rachel had never let her have it like that. Rachel sugar coated everything she said but she didn't sweeten up the one thing Santana didn't want to think about. Rachel knew exactly where to hit her, make her bleed and to rub salt in the wound.

She blankly looked at the passing people beneath the tree. They didn't see her but she saw them. She saw people walking their dogs, Joggers, bikers, and couples looking for a late night place make out spot. She had to admit she did envy them. Being able to hold someone they cared about was luxury she was not able to afford. She reached in her jacket pocket and found the stuffed animal Brittany had won her at a carnival. She hadn't even wanted it but Brittany wanted to it. Yet, Brittany insisted that she's get it since it was their first year anniversary.

Who would have figured that the one thing she didn't want from Brittany would be the one thing she cherished most from the other girl. A little stuff puppy that stayed in her pocket that she never wanted to part with. She broke down in silent tears. /I hate you,/ Santana said to the dog in Spanish. She was projecting her anger on the toy. /I hate you for making me love you,/ She said begging in a way for the pain to go away.

Santana was just like Rachel and Quinn, the very people she was trying to help; hopelessly and dangerously in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. I want to know. Next chapter will have Brittany in it I swear. anyway good night, have a great one.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the Seventh chapter. I have mixed feelings about this chapter but i hope you like it. it even has a pretty sweet faberry moment. Well please review and tell me what you think. I am curious.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Quinn chewed into her corn dog. Her father watched her. "Quinn don't you think you should slow down a bit before you choke." Quinn looked at her dad and place the food back on the plate in front her. The Carnival had been a great escape in the past but it didn't work well this time all Quinn had manage to do was emotional eating. She had mention Rachel once during the whole time, even after the three and a half hour drive. "Quinn tell me more about Rachel,"

"She's perfect," Quinn smiled. "I've never felt this way about anyone before Dad." Quinn said looking at her dad. "She's wonderful, beautiful, amazing and she's just…Rachel," She began to frown. "Daddy, I did something stupid."

"Besides smashing everything in the house, including your cellphone, computer, and game consoles, six things that are going to be a bitch to replace." Quinn looked apologetic, which she was. "Don't worry, whatever you did, I'm sure she will forgive you."

"I don't think so, I really fucked up." Russell smiled.

"I'm not going to ask what you did because I don't want to know. However if you want her you have to fight for her." Quinn frowned.

"What's the point if when I get her…more like if I get her;"

"Fabray don't know the meaning of if," Quinn humored her Dad.

"When I get her, we'll just end up moving away." Her father sighed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Quinn," Russell looked at his obviously confused Daughter. "I've been in the Military since before your mom was pregnant with you. That's damn near twenty years and you are sixteen turn 17 in a few months. They have given me a choice to still travel and work but we don't have to move around anymore if you want we can stay in Ohio. It'll just be like it is now." Quinn looked at her dad.

"Does that mean that we won't have to move anymore…I can stay here…with Rachel." Her father shook his head up and down. "But I'd still have to get Rachel to talk to me." She looked at her phone that her father had already had replaced. "She won't return my calls and she won't even text me." She hadn't talked to Rachel in since the whole ordeal. She didn't even have the heart to call Santana to see what happened.

"Sweetheart, when you love someone you have to be willing to fight for them." Her Father said trying to comfort her. "Hey, do you think I didn't mess up with your mom?" He said. "I loved your mom but I kept messing up everything. It took her six months to finally say yes to me. I was only eighteen but I knew I was in love with her."

"Dad, I'm not you." She said. "I really fucked up." Quinn said.

"Well, I'm going to tell you what my dad told me when I messed up with you mother." Russell started. "What you did was stupid but if you like this girl as much as you say you do, you need to get down on your knees and apologize. Do it until your knees are sore, and then do it some more until that girl forgives you."

"But dad, she hates me,"

"If she was hurt by whatever you did then she's got to feel something for you or it wouldn't hurt. Besides, you can only really hate someone you love or loved." Her father sounded like a father. He usually acted like her older brother but not now. "Besides, us Fabray fall in love young…but we always find our soul mates."

"Russell, you're getting way to serious," Quinn teased. "I don't want to marry her…I just want to try with her… and I think it's the first time I've ever wanted to be with someone." Russell smiled at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother but acted just like him. "I don't know what it is dad. She just makes me feel complete but when I'm not with her I feel empty." Quinn said. She had become one of those lovesick idiots that she used to make fun of.

"Well apologize until she listens to you."

"Ok, Russell."

"So, what do you say to us going home after going to we stop at a flower shop? Today, you're going to get your shit together."

* * *

><p>Quinn took a breath as she dialed Rachel's number from a pay phone. She had to at least get Rachel to talk to her. She didn't even know what she was going to say, she just wanted Rachel to talk to her. She had begged her father to pull over just so she could use the payphone. "Hello," She heard Rachel's voice. She smiled at the sound.<p>

"Rachel its Quinn," She heard a sneer. She knew Rachel was about to hang up. "Please Rach, don't hang up," Quinn begged before she heard the dial tone. She put in another quarter and dialed Rachel's Phone number.

"Quinn, stop calling me,"

"Rachel please, just hear me out," Quinn said. "I just want to talk to you." Quinn said trying not to sound to needy.

"There's nothing to discuss Quinn, you were right, we shouldn't be together." Rachel said. "I don't know why I even had to make our relationship more complicated than it already was. We should forget we even met."

"Rachel, I don't want to forget meeting you. There's something between us and I know you said you feel it too. You told me you feel it too. Rachel please, I swear to you nothing happened." Quinn said. "I just want to start over. I want another chance."

"Quinn, you don't deserve second chance at least not from what I've seen."

"How can I prove to you that I want you?" Quinn questioned.

"I don't know Quinn, that's up to you to come up with." Rachel said. Quinn pushed her hands through her hair.

"I'll prove to you that I want you. I don't know how but I'll do it." Quinn said. "I just really want to make you happy. I'm …I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry not exactly going to cut it." Rachel hung up. Quinn knew she should just be glad that Rachel talked to her and agreed to listen to her but it was not enough. Rachel hadn't forgiven her. She could've probably taken not being with Rachel as he girlfriend but she couldn't take the small brunette hating her.

"Quinn come on, I want to beat the morning traffic,"

"Okay, be there in a second." She hung up the phone and ran back to the car, ready for her trip back to Ohio.

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into the school not feeling as confident as she did before she walked into the building. She had expected to see Rachel and the chemistry would flow. However, she soon realized how stupid that sounded. Rachel wasn't going to just forgive her. She had to work for it. She walked to her English class deciding she needed to think out a plan instead of rushing in without a plan. She slowly went to her spot at the back of the classroom.<p>

"Okay, class, we have a new student joining our class today," She heard her teacher start the class. Quinn looked up and saw a girl. She recognized her from the diner Santana and she hung out at. It was Brittany. "This is Brittany Pierce," Brittany looked nervous and it seemed like everyone in the classroom knew who she was. "Brittany, tell us something about yourself,"

"Other than the fact of you being in a psych ward for the last year," One of the boys said out loud causing a stale silence in the room. Brittany seemed phased by the statement at first but then much to Quinn's surprise, Brittany let out a glowing smile.

"Well, it seems like everyone knows me and yes I was at a psych ward, but I'm sure if people had to deal with ass holes like this douche," She pause correcting herself. "I'm sorry, that was mean, with limp dick assholes like this douche, who can't manage to pleasure a girl and is mad when a female does a better job with her pinky finger the he can with all two inches that you have," Brittany paused. "I'm sure you'd try to off yourself too."

"Ms. Pierce," The teacher said. "That was highly inappropriate, to principal's office," Brittany didn't seem to care and just smiled on her way out." The boy who made the comment was stunned by Brittany's remarks. "And you too Mr. Richards, what you said was highly insensitive." He got up from his seat and left the room. Quinn was stunned that Brittany was so…blunt. She could see why Santana was so in love with her. They were prefect for each other. The class soon proceeded and neither student returned for the rest of the class period. The bell soon rang for the next class. Quinn still hadn't come up with a plan or approach for her Rachel situation. She walked into her Spanish class. McKinley only offered three languages, Spanish, French and Chinese, all in which languages she was extremely fluent in. She was required to take one and she just let her dad choose and of course, he chose Spanish. She sat in her usually seat again in the back of the classroom.

"Hey," She looked up at where the voice was coming from. It was Brittany. "Do you mind if I sit down next to you?" Quinn shook her head no and Brittany sat down. She looked at Quinn again. "You're Santana's "girlfriend" right?" Brittany questioned.

"Santana and I aren't together." Quinn said. "We're just friends," Quinn began to think about how Santana wasn't returning her calls either. "Or at least we were." Quinn said with a bit of disappointment.

"Santana would've of told you if she was pissed at you." Brittany said knowingly. "If she's not talking to you, she just doesn't know what to say. She's weird that way." Brittany lit up when she talk about Santana. She noticed the smile that graced Brittany's lips as she talked about Santana. "She doesn't like sharing her feelings much,"

"I've noticed." Quinn said agreeing with Brittany's observation. Before another word can be said the teacher, Mr. Shue, walked into the room. "Hola Class, today, we will," Quinn began to tune Shue out like she usually did. However, she and Brittany began whispering back and forth to each other for the duration of the class period.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Brittany walked out of the school building laughing. Quinn hadn't been informed that Brittany was hilarious. She had realized that she and Brittany had four classes together and she liked Brittany, she was sweet. "And I was like you're a Unicorn." Brittany was telling her a story about one of her sessions of therapy. Quinn and Brittany laughed at the punch line. "I hated it there but it leaves a lot of hilarious stories." Quinn and Brittany walk to Quinn's car. Quinn looked at Brittany.<p>

"Are you heading home?"

"I have to wait for my brother to finish football practice. He has the car keys." Brittany frowned. Quinn looked up and saw Santana's Camaro parked at the front of the parking lot. She knew Brittany had seen it before she had and was trying to ignore it. She noticed Rachel rushing to the dark blue machine and getting in. It didn't take long for the car to speed off. Quinn felt herself become angry at the fact that Rachel was off with Santana somewhere doing god knows what. Quinn fumbled with her keys but they fell to the ground.

"Fuck," Quinn said. Brittany picked up her keys for her and observed her mannerism. It didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on. Quinn fumbled again to open her door.

"Are you okay to drive?" Brittany questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay to drive?"

"You seem a bit upset," Quinn wasn't trying to let on that she was but she was angry. What gave Rachel the right to make her have to prove that she liked her if she was just going to fool around with Santana. She knew she had no right to jump to conclusion but she was shaking mad. Brittany took her key. "Look, I'll drive you home, it's the least I can do for tolerating me for so long but you are definitely not okay to drive." Quinn didn't have the heart to argue.

"Alright," she walked over to the passenger's seat. "I live right across the street from Santana." Quinn said knowing Brittany would know where that was. Brittany got into the driver's seat and soon drove off.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice place you got here." Brittany said aloud. "It's very homey," Quinn had calmed down from her earlier anger but she was still frustrated with her earlier dilemma but she could let that show. She had company.<p>

"You know, you and your brother look nothing alike which is probably a blessing because he looks like an ogre."

"I'm adopted," Brittany said. "I never got my last name changed to Hudson, so I have a different last name too. You are not the first person to ask me that." Brittany said handing Quinn her car keys. "I don't live far from hear so I can walk." Quinn shook her head.

"You drove me home, the least you can do is stay for dinner and I'll take you home."

"I couldn't, you don't even know me."

"But I'm very nice to people that are nice to me and you have been exceptionally nice to me." Quinn said. Brittany smiled as she followed Quinn to the living room.

"I have to admit. I did have prior motives sitting next to you in every class." Quinn sat down and offered Brittany a seat which Brittany gladly took.

"You wanted to know about Santana," Quinn said knowingly. "Don't worry, I figured that much out a while ago." Quinn said. "You love her, don't you?"

"I do but… Santana can stubborn sometimes. We haven't even had a real conversation since before I left." Brittany frowned. She had heard the story from Santana twice and both times Santana broke into tears. "She blames herself for what I did. It's difficult for her to grasp that I did it on my own and that it was my fault…not hers." Brittany seemed just as hurt by the whole ordeal as Santana did. "But was that jealousy I sensed when Rachel got into the car with Santana?" Quinn tensed. "I mean I knew it wasn't for Santana."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn said ignoring the subject. "You have a thing for Rachel, don't you?" Brittany asked. "I can see it in your eyes you like her."

"Can everyone see that I like her?" Quinn questioned in frustration.

"Just people who see you two with fifty feet of each other," Brittany laughed. "I remember when Santana, Rachel and I used to hang out." Quinn was dumbfounded.

"You and Santana used to hang out with Rachel," Brittany looked at Quinn.

"Well, yeah, she was the only person that knew about me and Santana. Actually, she and Santana have been friends since before I was in the picture." Quinn began to think about it. It actually did explain a lot about Santana's concern with Quinn and Rachel's relationship. It was never for her wellbeing. It had been for Rachel's. Of course Santana would take Rachel's side and stop talking to her all together. It was also a bit of a relief to find out that Rachel and her weren't together…they were just friends.

"They're both shunning me. I can't say I don't deserve it because I do." Brittany looked at the distraught Quinn.

"Hey, what you did couldn't be that bad. "

"It was, I used my ex in an attempt to keep Rachel away then when I changed my mind and decide just to talk it out with Rachel…my Ex made it look like She and I were fucking." Quinn said with a bitter laugh. "She hates me so there's nothing I can do about the Rachel situation."

"Is that what your mind has been so preoccupied with?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I been trying to come up with a way to tell her I'm really am sorry." Brittany thought about it.

"You'll think of something, if you like her enough." Quinn had to admit she was fascinated by Brittany. She was strong, confident and independent and definitely didn't remind her of anyone that had tried to off herself. Brittany was an interest enigma. She wondered if Brittany had always been that was.

"You and Santana," Quinn started to strike up a different conversation.

"What about me and Santana?" Brittany questioned.

"How did you two get together? I guess I want to know how you two started off." Brittany smiled. She was obviously happy to member. It was something pleasant memory for her. It had been easy to tell.

"Well, we met through Finn obviously," Brittany said. "When we met it was like something clicked inside me. When I shook her hand it was euphoric. I wanted nothing more than to keep touching her." Quinn understood. "But she was my brother's girlfriend and I couldn't be with her. You know, there's always that fear that she doesn't want you. That your feelings are completely one sided. Then that one day, she came over, nobody was home except me. She was in tears. I told her Finn wasn't home and that he was over a friend's house for the night but she told me that she really didn't want to be home." Brittany smiled began to lessen.

"I hated see her cry and I want her to smile. So, I let her in. I knew it was a bad idea to tempt myself but I couldn't help myself, so I let her in." She smiled. "I've never had anyone hug me the way she did when she gave me the ok. I brought her into my room and asked her what was wrong. She told me that she was supposed to see her father that day but he called her and said he found out his girlfriend was in the hospital and he needed to deal with more important things. She was so upset with her father that she couldn't help but cry every second we talked about her dead beat father." Brittany frowned. "Well, anyway, I hugged her and I think that was dangerous for both us, especially with emotions running so high all it took was a smile and next thing I knew was her and I …we were kissing. I have no idea how it started or who started what all I know is that it was the best moment of my life. The whole world could've come crashing down and I wouldn't have cared. Every moment was perfect…she was perfect." Brittany lit up.

"We didn't have sex that night…but we almost did but we both came to our senses." Quinn looked at Brittany she wondered if that was what she looked like when she thought about Rachel. "I love Santana." Brittany said. "She's the reason I wanted to get out of that awful place. I know it won't be easy to get to take me back…but I will try until my heart gives out, the air leaves my lungs, and I'm six feet under." Brittany said.

"Wow," Quinn said. "I've got chills just thinking about it."

"If you want Rachel to forgive you, you have to work at it." Brittany said. "We all have things we regret and we all have people we've hurt. Me and Santana; You and Rachel, we all have our loves it's how hard we're willing to fight for it that matters." Brittany made a lot of sense. Even though she wore a smile on her face, Quinn could tell that Brittany wanted to do nothing more than be with Santana. It was in her eyes. Brittany and Santana were miserable without each other.

"It'll work out," Quinn said. "If we were met to be…we'll be." Quinn said. They heard a distinct ringing of a phone. Brittany searched through her coat pocket and picked up the ringing Android phone.

"Hello," She answered. "I just took someone home and yes that means you have to come and get me." She sighed. "I'll text you the address just stop complaining." Quinn noticed that Brittany was slowly becoming pissed off. "Whatever," She hung up the phone. "Douchebag,"

"Your brother,"

"Yup," She said opening a text message. "What's the number to your house?"

"8675," Quinn answered. Brittany typed away at the little screen. "You're okay with him knowing you were so close to Santana's." Brittany shrugged.

"Fuck what he thinks, Finn does not run my world." Brittany said.

"I've never met your brother." Brittany laughed.

"Consider yourself lucky,"

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into school not dressed like the regular self. Her hair was its natural color; for once she wasn't wearing all black. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a purple shirt. For once, she was fitting into the masses. She had decided she had to get her life together before approaching Rachel at all. She was going to start by asking to be a part of the coach Sylvester track team. There were plenty of scholarships in track and field and she would be able to keep away the unwanted sexual frustration.<p>

She headed to the gym to have a talk with the coach. When she got there, she knocked on the door before she was allowed to come in. "Fabray, I didn't expect to see you here outside of class." Ms. Sylvester offered her a seat. Quinn sat in front of the woman that was polishing her trophies. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could join your track team," The short haired older blond woman looked surprised. She ran her hand over the arm of her track suit.

"You are aware that it's the middle of the season and you've had two months to apply, and you also don't have the most trustworthy attendance record." Quinn frowned.

"But coach, I've been trying to do better, I've been to most of your classes in the past three weeks then I have in the last two months. My grades have gotten much better and …well...I'm trying to get into a college…a good one and I need an awesome extra-curricular." The coach seemed pleased with Quinn's statement.

"I won't let you on track team, not this late in the season." Quinn was about to protest but coach Sylvester stopped her. "I will let you on to my cheerios." Quinn looked displeased. "Me – a cheerleader – are you out of you mind?"

"The track team doesn't have the fire my cheerios have. Most of my Cheerios go to the best colleges in the country and out. If you want to get into a good college, Cheerleading is going to get you what you want." The coach looked at the contemplating Quinn. "It's the Cheerios or it's nothing." Quinn thought harder.

* * *

><p>Quinn found herself getting ready to go home from cheerleading practice. She had no idea what she was thinking agreeing to be a Cheerio. She was wearing the Cheerio practice uniform which wasn't that much different from the regular one. Quinn didn't like the idea of being a cheerleader. First off, the Cheerio got work harder than any of the other athletes. Second, she was in pain, muscles she didn't know she had were sore. Her first day and she was already considering quitting. Santana used to be a cheerleader at the school, how did she put up with it. Quinn grabbed her bag. She needed a nice cold ice bath for her muscles.<p>

She walked out of the locker room by herself. Since she was the new girl she had to put the equipment up by herself. It had to be well after eight. She walked through the halls to the parking lot.

"Do you know how much you've hurt my reputation?" She hurt a male voice. The owner was obviously in anger. Quinn knew she should probably ignore the voice and turn the other way but she didn't. Something compelled her to turn that corner to see what was going on. "Do you know what the guys on the football team are saying?" Quinn slowly peeped around corner. "They're saying my dick turns chicks into dykes," Quinn saw Rachel being cornered by a guy that was easily twice her size. Rachel was tiny compared to the oafish monster towering above her.

"Finn that's not my problem because I'm not gay," Rachel said defensively.

"Really," The boy said. "Then tell me why you've been spending so much time with Santana?"

"We're friends," Rachel said trying to stand up for herself. "Which I don't understand how it's your problem," The tiny girl didn't scared Finn.

"You two are fucking aren't you?" Finn said. He began to grab her very inappropriately. "You know I can make you feel better than she make you feel." Rachel tried to push the obviously stronger guy away. She was trying to fight off. "Come on baby, let me make you normal. You want to be normal, don't you?" Rachel tried harder to get away. That's when Quinn sprang into action. She rushed over to the two figures dropping all her thing on the way. With strength she had, she pulled Finn onto the ground. She was filled with rage as she began to punch Finn as hard as she possibly could. She was losing it.

"You bastard," Quinn said as she beat him into unconsciousness. She felt Rachel grab onto her arm to stop her.

"Quinn, he's not worth it." She said. "Please, let's go," Rachel pleaded. Quinn, despite her anger, listened to Rachel. She felt the adrenaline leaving her as she picked up her things and she escorted Rachel out of the school. She knew she shouldn't have let her anger get the best of her like that. She felt Rachel talk hold of her hand as they walked to Quinn's car.

"I'll take you home if you want."

"Please," Rachel begged. It was obvious she was shaken up by the situation that could've obviously turned bad. Quinn helped Rachel into the front seat. She packed there things into the back seat. She knew she had to get Rachel home. She hopped into her car and drove off.

* * *

><p>She helped a crying Rachel to her room and made sure Rachel was settled in. She even managed to help Rachel out of her school clothes and into some nice comfortable clothes. She put Rachel to bed. She figured Rachel would be fine after a good night rest. She was slightly traumatized by the events. "I'm going to go," Quinn said. Rachel shot up from her bed and grabbed Quinn by the arm, hugging it tightly to her person.<p>

"Please don't go," Rachel asked on the verge tears. With Rachel looking that way, she didn't understand how she could say no. "Please stay the night,"

"Alright," Quinn sat on the side of Rachel's bed and pushed her against the bed. "I'll wait for you to fall asleep, and then I'll leave," Rachel looked at Quinn in disbelief. She continued to hold on to Quinn.

"Quinn, just for one night, I want to forget that I'm mad at you. I just want you to stay. Please Quinn – stay – please. I – I just need you to hold me tonight." Quinn nearly felt hopeful hear say that she needed her. Quinn didn't show her excitement. It would've been inappropriate. She nonchalantly pulled off her jacket dropping it to the floor. She pulled off her shoes and socks. She crawled into bed with Rachel giving into the girl's every whim. She slowly and unsurely wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. She made sure Rachel could see her. She lightly pushed her hand through Rachel's black hair. They lied together for about an hour in silence before Rachel spoke again.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." She said aloud. "Tomorrow, I'll just go back to hating you. Does that matter to you?" Quinn shook her head no.

"I'm just glad that you're talking to me." Quinn felt her heart racing. "I've missed this," Quinn responded. "I've missed our conversation in the middle of the night. I miss just talking to you Rach," Rachel blushed. "I know what I did was stupid,"

"Then why did you do it?" Rachel interrupted. "Why did you intentionally try and hurt me?" Rachel was searching Quinn's eyes from some sort of answer. Quinn took a breath before answering.

"I was stupid Rachel," Quinn said. "I got scared when I realized that…I can't fight these feelings I have for you. I've never felt this why about any one and I knew that I wouldn't stay away from you." Quinn said. "I knew the only way to stay away from me is to get you to hate me." Quinn said. "When Lila called I saw my opportunity and when she got there I swear to you all we did was kiss. I stopped her because when I was kissing her, I kept wishing it was you. When you came, I thought she had left and well…you know the rest." Quinn said.

"So you were trying to hurt me?"

"Yes but I was scared and stupid. You do nothing but drive me insane, even when you're not around." Quinn smiled. "Even now, I can't think about any else but kiss those perfect pink lips of yours." Rachel was red all over.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm not an opportunist, if I was I would have kissed you when I played you that song. I would've kissed you even in my bedroom the time I was helping you with French and I wouldn't be telling you about it now. I'd just kiss you." Quinn said. "I don't want to take advantage of you. You just had a horrible experience and I don't want you kissing me just because I saved you…that would be wrong of me. When I kiss you and I do mean when, I want it to be from the right reasons. I want you to make sure you want me just as bad." Quinn said.

"You sure are sure of yourself Quinn Fabray." Rachel laughed. Quinn smiled.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to make you work for it." Rachel said. Quinn got a cocky look on her face.

"I'm not sure about that Rachel." Quinn said. "You've been made at me all of a week and I already have you in my arms."

"But you have to admit," Rachel began, "You've been miserable without me."

"More than you know," Quinn said. "It's sad that this is just a onetime thing." Quinn said. "It will last merely a night which is every unfortunate." Rachel smile.

"If you play your cards right, this won't be only a one night thing." Quinn smiled at the thought of being about to hold Rachel to her hearts content. She snuggled Rachel to her. If this was a onetime thing she was going to make the very most of it. It was one step closer to forgiveness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of the chapter. Please review and let me know. any way, I'll update when I can but you know me... it's never a given time. LOL. the more reviews I get might influence the speed of the next chapter. *Hint Hint*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Hi it's been a while. but here's the next chapter. there are no Faberry moment it which I deeply apologize for (The next chapter should make up for the lack of Faberry). it is a bit Brittana centric and there may or may not be moment that you like. but leave me a review and tell me what you think. Anyway on with the Chapter.**

Chapter 8

Quinn climbed out the window of Rachel's room in an attempt to not waking and of the sleeping patrons in the house. It hadn't been the plan that had gone surprisingly well. She would have to thank the Coach for making her Practice tumbling and arm strength on the first day of practice. She had gotten the feeling that she needed to go when she sun start to rise. She felt staying for breakfast would have possibly been awkward. She was also slightly realized it was the weekend. After an entire week of school and a practice with Sue Sylvester, it was a well-deserved break.

It didn't take her long to get home. Though when she got there she had automatically missed Rachel's body being close to hers. She was sad she had to let go of Rachel that morning. Though she swore to herself that next time, she wouldn't sneak out of Rachel's room like a criminal in the night. She put her car in park and she realized that the sky was dark.

Quinn quick got out of the car and grabbed her stuff. It was going to rain soon and she didn't want get caught in it. She raced to the safety of her house. She wasn't particularly a fond of rain or being stuck in it. She walked in dropping her things on the way up the stairs. She needed a bath. When she reached the top of the stairs she began to pull off clothing a piece at a time. By the time she reached the bathroom she was already nude. She turned the hot water on and let the bathtub fill up. She could feel the steam coming from the water. She waited for the water to almost reach the rim before she step in the water and turn off the faucet.

She let out a quiet moan at the sensation of the water on her skin. It was a nice way to relax. To get Rachel off her mind for a few moments…but not even that was working the way she thought. She found herself thinking even more about the short brunette. It had all started out innocent with her wondering what Rachel did when she woke up to find that Quinn was gone. She wondered what Rachel was doing, if she was still sleeping, if she was disappointed that she had left, or if she was thinking about her too.

However, everything soon went downhill not being as innocent as she first intended her thoughts to be. She began to think about Rachel's body close to hers. Her mind kept undressing Rachel's body. She began to wonder what it be like to take a bathtub with Rachel. Their bodies close and Rachel holding on to her, smiling up at her with that beautiful Rachel Berry smile. She thought about Rachel kissing her. She desired to just kiss Rachel and in mind she played the desire out. She imagined Rachel's hands travel over her. It excited her to think about Rachel touching making Quinn weak to her influence.

Quinn particularly wasn't fond of being dominated but for some unknown reason, the idea of being under Rachel's complete and utter control excited her. She hadn't realized it but she had started touching herself. She didn't exactly care the release would be good for her. She gently ran her middle and index finger between her legs. She wanted them so badly to be Rachel's. She let out a light squeak as thoughts raced through her head. She didn't need to be aroused because she was already there. She could feel the water stirring beneath her. Her mind was going insane with possibilities as she fantasized about a sexual encounter with Rachel.

It wasn't the first time she had found herself in this position. Ever since she met Rachel it had been a familiar occurrence. "Rachel," She breathed out just like she had done many times before. She imagined the small Jewish girl caressing her neck and running her fingers along her entrance. She was losing herself in her fantasy.

The water around her began stir even more and the speed of her finger increased. She bit her bottom lips as she became more and more excited. Her breathing became more and more hurried. Rachel's name subtly leaving her lips occasionally. She felt an orgasm approaching fast. She knew the brunette's name would be on her lips when it did come. Rachel's image began to flood her mind. "Rachel," She said as if she was begging the girl to deliver her release. "Rachel," She said one final time as she felt the climax to her sexual fantasy. A tear rolled down her cheek.

It was disappointing that she didn't have the brunette in her arms. She convinced herself that she wouldn't bust out sobbing again. Her dedication to just wanting to be with one girl was unreal and foreign to her. She was used to having girls then dropping them and forgetting the ever existed. What made Rachel so different? Quinn wanted her and needed her more than she wanted anything in her life.

As she thought about it she realized that the water around her had become cold. She sighed and got out of the bathtub. She began to think it would just be easier to and less tempting to take a shower. She sighed as she let the water drain out and she started the water for the shower. She just needed to get her mind off of Rachel just for a few hours and the only way to do that was a serious well needed work out.

* * *

><p>Santana knew it had been a bad idea to go the lake when Lima was expecting a storm but she needed to go somewhere she wouldn't be disturbed. Santana wasn't one for expressing her feelings. She could talk about them but showing them was a different game entirely. It was obvious that she still loved Brittany. She didn't know how she couldn't be. Rachel had been right. She did sleep with random women just to get the feeling that she used to have with her. It was never anything intimate, just meaningless sex. She had compared every minute with another woman to moments she had with Brittany and nothing was as good. Nothing felt as right as she did when she was with Brittany.<p>

Most of the women she was with thought that she was emotionally damaged because she would never let another woman kiss her. It didn't feel right kissing anyone. To her it was an emotional action and could only be shared with someone she cared about. She wanted the feeling she had with Brittany.

She had purposely been avoiding Brittany just so she didn't have to face her fear. She didn't want to face the fact that she was still very much in love with Brittany. Santana mindlessly dipped her feet in the water. She was completely zoned out. She hadn't even someone coming from behind her.

"Santana," She nearly jumped in the water the sound of the sudden disruption. She turned to the origin of the sound. She was immediately stricken with an increased heartbeat. It was Brittany. She knew that she was blushing. "I didn't think anyone would be here." Brittany said. "I can leave." Brittany said turning away in disappointment.

"Um, no, you can stay," Santana said a little too eagerly. "It's a public lake." She defended. Brittany cracked a light smile. She sat next to Santana. Santana didn't know why she didn't let Brittany leave. It had been like at the restaurant she couldn't control what came out of her mouth. It took everything she had not to turn and run away from Brittany. It had been a moment she had been dreading.

"Are you sure I can leave?" Brittany said.

"Yeah," Santana said again not being able to control herself. She was uncomfortably nervous as the blond sat next to her. She watched as Brittany slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water next to her. Brittany was so close to her. She could smell the lavender from her perfume. It was intoxicating just like she remembered.

"You know it's supposed to rain." Brittany said in a matter-of-fact way. "Pretty soon actually," Santana could tell Brittany was trying to make the situation much less awkward that it already was.

"Yeah, I know, I just didn't mind getting a little wet." Santana said trying to ignore the fact that Brittany looked breath-taking and it was getting harder for her to breath. "What brings you here?" Santana asked curiously.

"Just wanted somewhere to think and be alone."

"Sorry to ruin your plans," Santana said with a frown.

"Actually this is better than what I had planned." Brittany said with an impossibly brighter smile. "It's actually kind of nice to finally amazing to get time with the ever elusive Santana Lopez." Brittany teased trying to make an awkward situation better. Santana let out a little chuckle. "So, what brings to the edge of the lake?"

"Just thinking about stuff," She played off. She knew Brittany could see right through her but she want to seem like it wasn't a big deal. Brittany was so close; she could touch her if she wanted to and she wanted too. However something was holding her back. It was like an invisible wall. She didn't dare pass it but it still killed her to be so close yet so far. A silence fell on them since neither of them knew what to say.

Brittany was surprised by her own silence. She had been waiting for a moment alone with Santana since she got back. She had practiced what she would say and even had it perfectly planned out. However, she was at a loss of words. Brittany pushed her hand through the freshly cut grass beneath her. She knew she had to say something before she lost her chance. She took a light breath. "Santana, I…" Brittany was cut off by the sound of thunder. The both looked up at the sky and it didn't take long for them to feel water droplets on their cheeks. They scurried to their feet looking for some form of shelter. They were too far into the park to reach the parking lot. Santana, out of an impulse, grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her to a nearby shed that she knew of. Pelting them with each step, the rain had been a bit rough on their skin.

Santana threw the door of the shed open and rushed into the much needed shelter pulling Brittany along with her. They were both out of breath as Santana shut the door behind them but it hadn't stopped the light hearted laughter from their amusement. Brittany examined Santana and herself.

"We're soaked," Brittany giggled.

"Yeah, I guess that what we get for walking around in the rain," Santana said still not noticing she had a tight grip on Brittany's hand.

"We weren't walking, we were running from the rain which was much in vain." Brittany said still maintaining her smile. Santana realized she was still holding on to Brittany's soft hand. She quickly let go trying to play it off.

"I guess we might have to wait out the storm." Brittany didn't mind waiting. At least she would have good company. Brittany began stripping off her drenched clothing. Santana instantly became concerned with what Brittany was doing. Brittany looked at the blushing Santana when she got her shirt over her head. "You don't want to catch a cold in those wet clothes do you?" Santana knew she made a very good point. "Come on, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before," Santana let out a dry laugh. She knew Brittany had the right idea. Silently, Santana began stripping of her clothing not realizing that she had caught the attention of the blond.

Brittany had stopped at her underwear deciding that it was enough to strip down too. She marveled in how much Santana hadn't really changed. She was still beautiful just like she remembered. She had to admit that Santana looked absolutely mouthwatering. Santana did the same thing Brittany did and just stripped down to her bra and panties. Santana began to lightly wring out her clothes. She hung up her clothes by the nearby window. It was silent between them again. Santana didn't mind much. She hadn't had much to say in the first place. She sat down on the wooden floor. Brittany sat in front of her.

"Crazy that we got caught in the rain together," Brittany said.

"Yeah crazy," Santana said. She began to shiver.

"You're cold,"

"Yeah but it's no big deal." Santana played off. Brittany knew Santana was full of it. Brittany moved next to Santana and engulfed her in a hug. "What are you doing?" Santana asked. Brittany smiled.

"You're cold. I'm cold, there's no reason why we can share body heat." Santana blushed at the feeling. Brittany was so warm. She knew that Brittany had to be cold but her body wasn't showing it. She had to admit that she did miss feeling Brittany's arm snugly around her. She wrapped her arms around with little confidence. "Is that better?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head yes. "Good, I'm glad." Brittany said. She was a bit proud of herself because she was able to get herself alone with Santana. It had been a coincidence but she loved the feeling. "You know, this reminds me of the time you got stuck in my room when it snowed last year." Santana began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't leave because of the snow and we didn't want your family to find out about us." Brittany laughed. "So, I kept you in my room for four days." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I would say you kept me in there let a pet but that would infer being trapped a space with you would be a bad thing." Brittany laughed.

"Like now," Brittany questioned. Santana smiled faded a bit.

"Yeah like now," It had become more awkward than before. Both girls want so badly to just kiss the other but the lack of communication was not assisting them well. Both of them were avoiding the elephant in the room.

"Santana," Brittany started. "How have you been?" She said. Santana tensed up against her. Brittany knew that Santana was obviously uncomfortable with the question but she wanted an answer. However it was unclear exactly what she wanted hear.

"Honestly," Santana started deciding to choose her words carefully. "I haven't been much of myself." Santana said. Brittany giggled.

"You haven't had that "Lima height's" spark?" Brittany joked. Santana laughed slowly letting her guard down.

"You know… I've missed this." Santana bluntly said causing the mood to become serious yet again. "I've missed you." Her voice trembled with each word. "A lot," She admitted. "I've missed being in your arms and most of all I miss just being able to come to you whenever I need you."

"You still need me?" Brittany questioned. Santana looked away from Brittany's gaze.

"Yes, I do," She said almost in a whisper. Brittany felt a bit angry.

"Then why do you kept avoiding me? Why do we keep tip toeing around each other like we're going to hurt each other?" Brittany said. "Why can't we just fall back into being you and me?" Santana shock her head. "Santana, I love you and I will keep loving you because I know that we are perfect and amazing together." Santana wouldn't look Brittany in the eyes and it was beginning to frustrate her. "Santana, will just look at me?" Santana refused.

Losing all her patience, Brittany tried to force Santana to look at her. Santana fought her. She took a hold of Santana wrist much to Santana dismay. Santana struggled against Brittany knowing very well that Brittany was stronger that her. In a quick motion, Brittany pushed Santana on to the dank wooden floor. She pinned Santana's hands above her head. They finally had eye contact. Brittany knew she was supposed to say something but she was mesmerized by the nervous looking Latina beneath her. Santana looked bashful which Brittany knew was only for her.

Her eyes travelled to Brunette's lips. They still looked as perfect as she remembered. She would guarantee that they were soft to the touch. Her mind began to wonder if Santana still tasted the same. The sheer thought of it made her mouth water. Santana had ceased her fight. She looked at Brittany.

"What do you want from me?" Santana questioned. Brittany leaned down leaving barely a centimeter between them.

"I just want you." She said before capturing Santana's lips with her own. The feeling was better than she had remembered. They instant fell into a familiar routine. Santana had kissed her back instantly as if Brittany was her life line. They both knew that it was much more than just a kiss. They knew it wasn't just kissing. Santana was losing her resolve.

Brittany, feeling confident that Santana wouldn't fight her, released her grip on Santana's wrist. She allowed her hands to travel down the Latina's sides. Santana could think straight. Her mind was clouded by Brittany. Just a kiss had her under Brittany's complete control. She failed to think what would happen if the encounter became sexual. She could see herself falling back into patterns with Brittany. No one made her feel the way Brittany made her feel. She knew no one else could shake her to her core with just a kiss.

It was the feeling that they both were missing. They both needed to feel the other close. It solidified the fact that they already knew. They were deeply in love with each other.

Santana was happy about the fact but as real as the moment between them was, for her it solidified her evident fear. Santana felt tears begin to stream down her face. She immediately pushed Brittany away.

The sudden movement shocked the blond. She searched Santana's eyes for a reason but she couldn't find one. Santana sprung up from the floor and quickly put on her clothes.

"Santana," Brittany said trying to stop the retreating girl. "It's storming out there. You shouldn't go out there." Santana didn't listen and simply ran off. She disappeared from the shed and into the rain. Brittany was left confused. She convinced herself that she must have done something wrong. She curled up in a ball and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Quinn had tried to stay out of the storm but the realization that she had no food in her house became all too real. It was a mess outside. She was finding it harder to get home with water hitting her wind shield so hard. She thought that the glass would break a few times. She looked over at the side walk and saw a figure walking on the sidewalk. She thought it was ridiculous for someone to be walking in the awful weather. She noticed the person was soaked from head to toe which was expected. Quinn turned down her window.<p>

"Hey," She said feeling the rain pelting her. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" The figure turned in her direction. She said the face with tears in her eyes. "Brittany," She questioned. Brittany looked like she had been crying. Quinn immediately became worried. She jumped out of the car and rushed Brittany into car. "Come on, We got to get you out of this mess." Quinn took a quiet Brittany to her house. The whole ride had been silent. Quinn wanted to wait until she got Brittany a hot bath and out of the wet clothes before she began questioning Brittany about what happened.

Brittany hadn't said one word, even when they had walked into the house. Quinn hadn't known her very long but she knew that had to be very unlike her. "Hey, let go make you a hot bath." The sad blond seemed to be zoned out as well because she didn't react to Quinn statement. Quinn took a hold of Brittany's hand pulling her up the stairs. "Come on, Hun," Quinn said in an almost mother like voice. She was honestly worried.

She led Brittany to the bathroom. Quinn release Brittany's hand and started the warm bath water. "Alright, let's get these wet clothes off before you catch a cold. Brittany slowly obliged and began taking of her clothes handing them to Quinn as she finished. "Get in," Quinn said watching the nude blond getting in to the bath tub. She quickly knelt done to at the side. "Okay, I'll help you wash your hair." Quinn said reaching to grab the shampoo. Brittany sat there quietly as Quinn helped her wash her hair. Quinn was so gentle it was almost motherly.

"You know, my real parents didn't want me." Brittany said aloud catching Quinn off guard. "I was in foster care for twelve years before my Mr. and Mrs. Hudson choice to adopt an older child." Brittany frowned. "They wanted they're son to have a sister who was the same age." Quinn continued to listen as she washed Brittany's hair thoroughly. "Honestly, I hated it from the moment I walked into the house." The necked blond began to cry. "Finn was an immature ass hole. The Hudson's were jerk and they punished me for anything they could think of and often for what Finn did. I was honestly considering ending my life then…but then I met Santana." A light smile graced her lips. "Santana was like my guardian angel, she gave me a reason to live, even when she was just Finn's girlfriend. Then we got together and we were perfect together. I loved her with everything I had and she said she loved me…" Brittany's smile faded. "I believed her you know. When we were outed I got really depressed again because I rarely saw her. I didn't need to be with her I just needed to see her and my parents deprived me of that. Everything went to hell and I got really depressed because I wanted to be with her so badly."

"What happened?" Quinn said rinsing the shampoo from Brittany's hair.

"I could take anything anymore and I just wanted to die. I got into a warm bath just like this…and I slit my wrist." Quinn's facial expression hadn't changed once, not even her gentle demeanor changed. "I remember I lot of blood and then nothing." Brittany began to cry. "I didn't know that Santana was going to sneak in my window to see me when my parents weren't home and find me half dead." Brittany said. "I wish I could just tell her it isn't her fault and that I still love her just as much as I loved her then without her running away or avoid me all together." Quinn paused. She knew Brittany was just love sick. Quinn offered Brittany a sympathetic look,

"She just needs a little time." Quinn said. "Just give her a little time." Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany. "What do you say to spending the night? We'll have a bunch of ice cream and walk really bad straight romances and make fun of how most of that stuff never happens in real life." Quinn said.

"Okay," Brittany said still in tears. Quinn smiled. "But we have to get you cleaned up first you can't get sick if you're going to eventually get Santana back." There was another moment of silence. Then Brittany spoke again.

"And you'll get Rachel,"

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the Chapter. I've started the next already. I believe that there won't be too many more...but then again I go by the beat of my own drum. Any way Please review and give me your thoughts.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I hate myself right now because I could seem to get this chapter ass perfect as I wanted it. I've re written 3 times and I just decided to post the best of the three. So this chapter take place 3 months after the prior chapter which I'm sure you'll figure out but giving you the heads up any way Please shot me a review.**

Chapter 9

"Did you know that all the Cheerios have to attend all school social events?" Quinn questioned Brittany as the searched through the mall for a dress. "Junior prom isn't even that important." Brittany laughed.

"Yeah I knew all cheerios were subjected to enduring all social events." Brittany sighed dramatically. "Well at least the attention won't be on the cheerios I hear that Glee club has to perform. So all you have to do is sit there and look pretty." Brittany tease as Quinn gave a raised eyebrow.

"That should be easy enough." Quinn said. "I can't believe this school is actually going to get me in a dress." Quinn said still in slight disbelief. "I haven't worn a dress since I was six." Brittany light bumped Quinn's hip.

"This is the fun part. You know hanging with your friend, choosing the best dress to wear for that special someone," Quinn laughed bitterly at Brittany's comment.

"Not that I have anyone to look nice for," Quinn said. Brittany frowned.

"Let's try not to go to the bad place." Brittany said smiling. With a grip on Quinn's arm, she wrapped her arm around Quinn's. "We're going to have fun at Junior Prom together. We're going to have one night where we won't think about Santana or Rachel." Quinn looked unconvinced.

"You are aware that Santana and Rachel are juniors as well." Brittany laughed.

"Santana won't be there. She doesn't like social events with a large amount of people and Rachel I'm not all too sure about but I know that she's in Glee club so there's a possibility she might come and leave." Quinn frowned at comment.

"It seems you're the one that's going to luck out."

"Well, you two haven't talked in what two months, I don't think she'll go out of her way to talk to you." Brittan pulled them into a random store. "And I positive you won't go out of your way to talk to her." Quinn laughed.

"Especially, when I have no idea what to say to her," Quinn commented as they walked towards the dress rack. "I mean even if I did get two minutes with her…what would I say." Quinn sighed dramatically. "I think you look beautiful tonight and I want another chance with you more than anything." Brittany laughed as she flipped through the racks. "Yeah, that's a great start." Brittany frowned.

"We're going to the bad place again." Quinn sighed as Brittany hummed.

"Fine, Fine," Quinn said. "So you know more about this stuff than I do; what do you think I should wear." Brittany pulled out a few dresses.

"I don't know why you waited last minute. It might possibly be impossible to find something good." Quinn shrugged.

"Hey, I just need something to wear, I'm not picky. I'd go in a suit at this point." Brittany shook her head. "But I know you wouldn't be down for that." Quinn teased as she looked at Brittany's disapproval about Quinn's comment. With they're two months of being friends; Quinn had learned that Brittany was very fashion centric. She was into looking good no matter where she went. Quinn was sure that Brittany could go to a garbage dump and still look like a runway model. It had also become evident that Brittany was a hell of a dancer. Quinn was sure that Brittany could easily get into any good dancing school if she wanted.

"Okay, fine, we'll find you something to wear." Brittany said.

"I knew I could count on your expertise." Quinn said lightly nudging Brittany's side. "By the way the girl at the check-out counter has been checking you out since we walked in here." Quinn said. Brittany subtly looked up. Brittany smiled pleasantly then laughed a bit.

"You might want to check again, she's totally checking you out." Brittany said with a smirk. "And even if she was, I'm a one woman girl." Quinn humored her.

"As am I, but I'm telling you she's totally checking you out." Quinn laughed Brittany pushed her towards the dressing rooms.

"Oh come on and let pick out this dress."

* * *

><p>Quinn and Brittany had found a dress after an hour of Brittany's disapproval. Quinn had finally gotten Brittany to settle on a pretty blue number that actually made Quinn look sexy. They grabbed something to eat at subway and went back to Quinn's place.<p>

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Brittany asked watching Quinn stare out of her bedroom window. "What's so interesting tiger?" Quinn finally looked at Brittany as she tore her attention away from the window.

"I keep telling you if I were any jungle cat, I'd be Lion." Quinn said making them both giggle.

"Okay, what were you staring at?" Brittany questioned.

"What do you think?" Brittany gave her a knowing look. She sat next to Quinn on her bed and looked at her. She ran her hand along Quinn's back in comfort.

"It must kill you to know that she's so close." Brittany said. Quinn tried to shake away her wanting her thoughts.

"No, we're not supposed to go to that place." Brittany was sympathetic.

"Well, today we'll break that rule because I know that you want to talk about it. Something has been bothering you all day and I know it's about Rachel." Quinn frowned. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's the same stuff, I miss her. I was kind of hoping that by now, she'd be the one I was going to prom with. I'd be the one helping her pick out a dress. Telling her she'd look beautiful in anything she picked." Brittany eyes set on Quinn's face examining her. "Usually, I would've forgotten about any other girl but I just can't get her off my mind. Sometimes, she's all I think about sometimes and I don't know where to put all these feelings. It's just sometimes I want to be with her so bad it hurts."

"Rachel is just trying to sort through her feelings Sweetheart."

"I know but it's still frustrating. I mean what if she forgot about me…what if she's moved on…then all this hurt and pain wasn't worth it. Rachel can have any girl she wants. Why would she waist her time thinking what if with me?" Quinn said.

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit. I see the way she looks at you when you don't think she's looking. She has that longing look in her eyes. Believe me when I say, she still wants to be with you and last I checked you hadn't given up." Brittany said in a comforting manner. She lightly hugged Quinn.

"But what if,"

"No," Brittany cut Quinn off. "You will be with Rachel. There are no what ifs." Brittany said. "You just have to be positive about it." Brittany smiled and sat on Quinn's bed cross legged. "Let's play a game." She said releasing Quinn and grabbing ahold of her hands. "Whenever I feel like I'm going to give up on Santana, I think about what it is I love about her in the first place. Why don't you list all the reason you think Rachel is so perfect?" Quinn didn't understand why Brittany suggested it but she would humor her.

"She has this earth shattering smile. She's also funny." Quinn said. "But not in the comedian way, in the way that she doesn't even know she is." Brittany knew it was working because Quinn's face was lighting up. "Sometimes she just knows what to say to make me feel like I'm the only person that matters. When we did talk we'd talk for hours about nothing and about everything. She's very smart. She knows like the funniest things about the world, especially about music. Whenever I think about her, it's like a rush of mixed emotions. I smile and then I cry a little because I want to be with her so badly it hurts."

"More good things sweetie," Brittany said letting Quinn lie on her shoulder.

"She's really beautiful. I mean she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I mean everything about her is just wonderful. I want nothing more than to be with her because she's so perfect." Quinn was lighting up like time square on New Year's Eve. The thought of Rachel did nothing but make her smile. "Britt,"

"Yeah,"

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Brittany smiled sadly.

"Because," She began. "I imagine it wouldn't be worth it if it were easy."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you convinced me to come to this thing." Santana said as Rachel circled her giving her the Rachel Berry seal of approval. Rachel had been asked by mister Schuester to sing at the junior prom. She hadn't wanted to go but she knew she would get a bunch of questions about why Rachel Barbra Berry had given up a chance to perform. She knew that Quinn was required to go. She didn't want to go to the prom and see Quinn there alone or with anyone else.<p>

"I need you to go. You're my best friend. I can't run into Quinn without you." Santana took a long sigh as she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror. She was definitely sure red was her color. She understood Rachel's frustration which was the only reason.

"I know but still; you know I don't do school events anymore." Santana perfectly understood Rachel's frustration. If she thought Brittany would be there she would have made a better effort to say no to her best friend. "Are you sure rebel Quinn is going to be there? I mean it doesn't seem like her kind of thing."

"Well, she's been the very example of a perfect student since she joined the Cheerios and I doubt she's going to break one of Sue's rules by not going." Rachel smiled a bit at the thought of the good girl thing Quinn had. She wouldn't admit it out loud but it was kind of hot. She had liked Quinn either way but this new Quinn was just beautiful and confident.

"Argh, why don't you just kiss and make up already. You two are beginning to annoy me." Santana said. "You know with your longing looks in the hall way. You are so in love with her it's disgusting." Rachel immediately got defensive.

"I am not in love with Quinn Fabray."

"Now say it this time and try to sound mean it." Santana teased as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. "Damn, I look amazing. I'm going to go home with someone tonight." Santana said making Rachel laugh.

"Yeah, Brittany," She said under her breath so Santana wouldn't hear.

"She's not going to be there. She has no reason to even show up. That's the kind of person she is. She's not going to go anywhere the attention is going to be solely on her." Santana frowned lightly in disappointment. "She's not going to go as Finn's Lesbian sister who tried to off herself. She won't go at all, not to have that kind of attention on her." Santana convinced herself that it was true that Brittany would show up.

"Santana, you can't keep avoiding her."

"Drop the subject Berry,"

"Fine, anyway, I approve of the dress. You look awesome."

"It's a good thing I kept this thing in my closet from last year's formal that I didn't attend." Santana said. "Can you get the zipper for me?"

"Yeah sure," Rachel smile half-heartedly. "We are going to have fun tonight, right?" Rachel asked.

"I have a feeling something's going to change tonight." Santana responded stepping out of her dress after Rachel unzipped her. "I'm going to shower. You can use my mom's bathroom if you want."

"Thanks Santana," Rachel said grabbing her things beginning to get ready for her junior prom. "Oh yeah, Santana, If you ditch me for some cheerleader, I will hurt you." Santana laughed.

"I'm shaking at the thought." Santana teased laughing at the unreal threat.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Brittany arrived at the Prom together in Quinn's F150 truck. She didn't care much about the circulating rumors that inferred she and Brittany were an item. That hadn't mattered much to her. She hadn't cared much about it. It was just an untrue rumor made up by the mass of the school. The rumor had mostly been spread by Finn who was angry that she kicked his ass a few months ago.<p>

"This is going to be awesome." Brittany said entangling her hand with Quinn's free one. "I've been dying to dance." Quinn laughed at Brittany's statement. "And my dance partner has one of the nicest asses at McKinley." Quinn lightly punched Brittany's shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Checking out my ass without me knowing," Quinn said nonchalantly. She then parked her car in the school park lot with was almost full to capacity but luckily Quinn had a reserved parking space just for being a Cheerio at the very front of the school. Quinn stepped out of the car in her black converses. Quinn and Brittany had argued about the shoes but Quinn had won over that fact that no one would be able to see the shoes. Brittany soon followed shutting the door behind her. They joined the passing students on the sidewalk. Brittany and Quinn linked Arms.

"Are you ready for the intense stares that we're going to get?" Brittany questioned whispering her question to Quinn.

"Fuck it, I'm down for anything they have to throw." Brittany jumped in happiness. "I have a feeling this is going to be a good night." Quinn laughed a bit skeptically.

"Come on, Blonde wonder number two."

"When did I become number two?"

"Because in order to be number one, you have to look this amazing," Brittany teased. Quinn lightly jabbed Brittany's shoulder. They walked into the school arm in arm ready for the prom. When they walked in there were a bit stunned by the look of the school gym. Quinn was surprised it didn't look like the torture den Sue Sylvester usually made it look like. Brittany smiled and let out a high pitched squeal as she saw the make shift dance floor.

"Why don't you go dance and I'll go get us some drinks and a table go have fun find me when you get bored." Brittany shook her head in compliance handing her things to Quinn and skipping to the dance floor. She found a table with Kurt from her psychology class. He had been more than willing to share a table with her and watch her things as she went to go get drink. She smiled at her luck of finding an open table with people she could tolerate.

She walked to the punch bowl and reached for a glass as her hand collided with another. She looked up and saw a face she hadn't been ready to see so soon. "Rachel," She breathed out. Rachel looked just as surprised to see her. Rachel let out a weak smile. Quinn hadn't realized that she was smiling just the same. Quinn knew she had mixed emotions about this meeting. She was happy to finally see her face to face but inside she wondered if any of Rachel previous feelings were still there; the feelings for her. The correct word for the meeting for awkward.

"Quinn," Rachel said. "Hi, how have you been?" She said blushing. Quinn knew her face had to be just as red.

"Good," Quinn lied through her teeth. "What about you? We haven't talked in a while." She wanted to say it felt like forever but she didn't want to go that far.

"Good," Rachel said quickly. They were both ignoring the big subject between them. They didn't want to be the first to initiate the conversation between the two of them. "It's really nice to see you…face to face I mean."

"Yeah…it's awesome," The stood there for a second examining each other. Quinn caught herself and reached down for a drink. "Oh, here, you came here for a drink so," Quinn handed Rachel a drink. "Here," She said nervously. Rachel took the drink.

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel said. "I hope you have a fun night."

"You too, Rachel," Quinn said picking up two more glasses. "I can't wait to see you up there." Quinn placed her attention to the stage. "Bye Rach," She turned to her table with Kurt and a seated Brittany who was grinning uncontrollably. It wasn't one that she had seen on Brittany before. Brittany almost looked nervous. She sat next to Brittany handing her a drink.

"She's here," Brittany said. Quinn realized that the smile was pained. She followed Brittany's eyes and saw she was staring intensely at Santana. She figured that Santana had yet to her. Brittany began to whisper to her. "Why is she here?" Quinn could hear the distress in Brittany's voice. They had not expected Santana to be there.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Quinn whispered in Brittany's ear. "We're going to have fun." Quinn said giving Brittany's hand a reassuring squeeze. Brittany's eyes were still trained on Santana's person. Santana looked stunning; Quinn could tell this was hard for her friend. "Look I already made my grand appearance so if you want we can leave." Brittany finally looked at Quinn.

"No," She said quickly. "I'll be fine." Brittany said. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed ahold of Quinn's hand.

"Come on Fabray, let's go dance," Brittany dragged Quinn on to the dance floor. It wasn't something that she was ready for. She guessed this was Brittany way of ignoring the obvious distress she was in. She understood not want to deal with what was in front of her. Maybe dancing was a great idea.

* * *

><p>The prom was beginning to pick up. Quinn had been surprised that she was actually having fun. She and Brittany had practically danced the entire time. They were both in the mood for dancing away their problems. Quinn knew she hadn't forgotten about Rachel's existence at the prom. She wondered how she could when Rachel had performed three times with other Glee club members. She kind of desired to see Rachel perform one of those solos she heard so much about. Brittany twirled Quinn around.<p>

"So, your feet hurt yet," Brittany questioned.

"Nope, I can take a few more dances." Quinn said playfully. The glee club was performing another fast paced song. Quinn and Brittany let the music take them. It was crazy that they were trying so hard to forget about people. During the prom, Quinn had caught Rachel's gaze three times; once when she was on stage, the other two times when Rachel was on the dance floor with Santana who had realized that Brittany's presences soon after Brittany had noticed her. There had been a point when Rachel and Santana disappeared somewhere but they soon returned. Quinn and Brittany were attempting to make the best of the night.

"What do you say to a few more songs and then we're out of here?"

"Sure thing, I think they're going to announce the prom queen and king soon." Brittany sighed ironically.

"We already know it's going to be Finn and Sugar. Do we really have to stay for that?" Brittany said not wanting to see her brother get rewarded for being the biggest asshole on the planet and his new girlfriend wasn't the sweetest individual either. She already realized that all Prom king and queen was a popularity contest between the school's biggest pricks.

"Yeah but we can get our dances and then we're out," Brittany shrugged and continued dancing with Brittany. They danced along with the music for six more songs before principal Figgins.

"Hello McKinley student body," He started. "It's time to announce your junior class Prom king and Queen." Quinn and Brittany looked at each other as they saw Rachel stepped up to principal Figgins with two envelopes. Quinn could help but smile as she realized yet again how stunning Rachel looked. She also realized Rachel didn't want to be up there. "We'll start off with the king." Rachel handed Figgins one of the envelopes. "You Junior Class prom king is…" There was a light drum roll.

"Finn Hudson," There was cheers and clapping. Brittany and Quinn gave light applause. They had already known he would win. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. You're prom queen is…" Rachel handed Figgins the second envelope.

"Sugar Motta," The girl couldn't get up on the stage fast enough. She waved enthusiastically at the students and accepted her crown. Figgins started yet another round of applause for the Prom King and Queen before rushing off the stage and leave Rachel at the microphone.

"So, how's everyone enjoying they're night?" Rachel's asked causing another eruption of cheering and applause. "Well, there are only two more song left in the set." Rachel said making everybody boo in disappointment. "I know, it's disappointing but just to slow down the excitement, the last two songs are going to be slow songs. So, grab your dates close and dance the night away." Rachel said cueing the band and the Prom King and Queen cleared the stage. Couples began to dance around Quinn but Quinn was stuck in a bit of a daze. Her eyes lock in with Rachel's and she couldn't manage to pull the away. Brittany took Quinn's hand.

"Let's get this slow dance out of the park and then we'll go." Brittany but her hands on Quinn's hips as Quinn halfheartedly put hers around Brittany's neck. She still kept her eyes locked in with Rachel's.

_Heartbeats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer _

Quinn felt as if Rachel was singing to her. The thought had her hanging on to every word. Even though she was dancing with Brittany it was Rachel that had her complete attention. It was like the moments they talked about in the movies. She felt like it was only her and Rachel in the room and that was all that mattered. She could take her eyes off of the beautiful songstress in front of her. Rachel was her siren. She'd jump to her death for her.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this _

Rachel was beginning to stumble through the lyrics. She was a bit off the rhythm. She had to catch up but with Quinn staring at her so intensely she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. The band was losing her and it was all Quinn's fault. She wanted Quinn to stop staring her down. She felt like she was doing something wrong. It made her upset. To think that Rachel loved her and she was with someone else, it nearly broke her heart.

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

Quinn noticed that it was getting harder and harder for Rachel to sing the song. It didn't take long for Quinn to start to see tears rush down Rachel's cheeks.

"Rachel," Quinn said aloud alerting Brittany that something was wrong. The turned and saw Rachel begin to fall apart in front of the entire student body. She had caused the band to stop as her singing ceased.

"Excuse me," Rachel said excusing herself from the stage. People stared at her as she rushed to the bathroom. Quinn didn't know what else to do but follow. She felt like it was completely her fault for Rachel's tears. She rushed after Rachel. She knew she needed to make Rachel feel better. It was her job to do it. She followed Rachel to the empty bathroom and flung the door open locking it behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed. She saw Rachel hunched over the sink crying her eyes out.

"Rachel," Quinn said slowly and cautiously approach the crying brunette. "Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn said. Rachel quickly looked at her with her eyes a puffy red color. Quinn couldn't resist the urge to wrap her harms around the shorter girl. "Everything's going to be okay," Rachel relished in the embrace for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of happiness that Quinn gave her. However, as soon as the feeling came was as soon as it dissipated into rage. She pushed Quinn away from her.

"No!" Rachel said. "You can't do that!" She knew she was getting hysterical again.

"Do what,"

"Be the knight in shining armor when in I'm in trouble and just forget I exist whenever I'm not." Rachel said. "You know I have feelings for you but you go around with other girls, like Brittany, but I don't want to see you with another girl." Rachel said. "I thought I could take seeing you here but I can't Quinn when all I'm thinking is how badly I want to be with you." Rachel said catching Quinn off guard. "All I'm thinking about is how I'm hopelessly in love with you." Quinn felt her heart flutter at Rachel use of the word love. Rachel gripped onto Quinn's dress and leaned up and kissed Quinn.

Quinn felt a wave of emotions rush to her all circling around the idea that Rachel was kissing her. She wondered why she hadn't done it sooner as she began to kiss back. There was that euphoric feeling she yearned for. Rachel quickly pulled away.

"I have to go." Rachel said rushing for the door. Quinn didn't know Rachel was that fast. Before she could turn around to stop her Rachel was already out of the door. Rachel gave her a feeling and then took it away. How could someone have that much control over her? She ran after Rachel but as soon as reached the Gym Rachel was nowhere to be found. She found Brittany grabbing their stuff.

"Hey, what happened? I saw Rachel run out of here with Santana." Brittany said. She saw the confused look on Quinn's face. "Is everything okay sweetie?" Brittany touched Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was still process the events through her head.

"She kissed me." Quinn said aloud still in a daze.

"What," Brittany said not being able to hear what Quinn said. "Let's get out of here," She grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the car. When the reach the car Brittany help Quinn into the driver's seat though she wasn't sure she should let Quinn drive. She got in the passenger's seat. "Sweetie, are you okay to drive?"

"Rachel just kissed me." Quinn said. "And then she ran away," Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand. "She said that she was in love with me." Quinn said retracing the events in her head. Brittany saw the look on Quinn face. "She doesn't think I want her but I want her more than anything. It's not true. I want her so bad it hurts." Brittany could see the hurt forming on Quinn's face. She squeezed Quinn's hand and opened the passenger's door and got out.

"If you want her go and get her. She's yours and you better go and get before anyone else does." Brittany said. "If you're not with her by the end of the night I will personally have your head. She wants you…and you want her."

"What about you? We were going to go back to my house." Brittany wouldn't hear of it. She gave Quinn a stern.

"I'll walk there; I know how to get in your house. I'll be fine…got get your girl." Brittany began walking as she shut the door behind her. Quinn knew there would be no changing of Brittany mind. She thought about what she should do but she decided Brittany was right. This was her last chance to set things right with Rachel and she had to make it count. All their feelings were out there. It was her job to let Rachel know that she did want her and that she did love her back. She started her car and pulled off and headed to Rachel's house hoping that's where she would be.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you sure you want me to leave you alone here?" Santana said heading out of Rachel's front door. Rachel was still a little shaken by the prior events. She just wanted to forget the whole thing and sleep. Santana understood but she still felt like she should leave Rachel alone. She protested leaving after hearing what had happened but Rachel convinced her she would be fine and that she just needed to be alone.<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. You're picking me up at seven, right?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled sympathetically.

"Alright," Santana said leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rachel." Santana quickly retreated to her car. Rachel quickly closed the door after seeing Santana pull off. She locked up the house knowing that her dads would be working late. She began walking up the steps of the house when she heard a knock at her front door. She figured it was just Santana who had forgotten something in the house. She walked to the door and opened it. She didn't even have a moment to register what was going on before she felt a pair of lips on her own.

The feeling was surprising and unexpected. She knew who she was kissing from the moment that their lips touched. It was Quinn. She felt Quinn's arms wrap around her and not let go. She didn't know how to feel she just knew that her heart was at a rapid rate and due to their closeness Rachel could tell that Quinn's heart was beating just as quickly. She pulled away.

"Wait," Rachel said catching herself. "Can we first get inside?" Rachel suggested seeing they were in the doorway. Quinn let her go and walked in. Rachel closed the door and then looked at Quinn. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking away for Quinn and down to the floor. Quinn frowned lightly.

"I tired of these stupid games you and I are playing. I want you. When I'm not with you all I do is think about you." Quinn made Rachel look her in the eye. "When I see you I can't take my eyes off of you." She wrapped her arms around Rachel again. "I want to be with you…no, I need to be with you Rachel because I'm in love with you too." Quinn said. Rachel shook her head.

"Then why are you just telling me?" Rachel became furious. "If you're so in love with me, why did you have to wait for me to have a break down before you said anything?" Rachel said. Quinn frowned.

"I was scared. I kept thinking that you would reject me. I mean you have plenty of reasons too. I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way!"

"But you knew that I had feelings for you. I told you. I told you I wanted to try." Rachel said. Quinn sighed.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "Before you slapped me and told me you didn't want to see me anymore." Rachel frowned.

"Yeah and before you saved me from Finn and then spent the night with me;" Rachel said. "You said all those sweet things and you made me think we were on the same page but then you snuck out like a thief in the night!" Rachel said. Quinn got a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, but you told me that was a onetime thing like I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"Why do take everything so literally?"

"Why don't you just say what you mean?" Rachel looked pissed. "I love you Rachel. You're the only reason I'm still in this here. Rachel, I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't think I'll feel this way about anyone else ever again. If you want me as much as I want you then we'll make this work." Quinn pulled Rachel in closer. "However, I know you want me. So I'm not leaving her until you're mine." Quinn leaned in closer to Rachel. "And I did say when I kissed you It would because you wanted me." Rachel was finding it harder and harder not give in to Quinn. Quinn was right. They did want to be together and nothing was stopping them except themselves. Rachel closed the small gap between them and kissed Quinn. Quinn kissed Rachel back receiving Rachel. Rachel broke the kiss again.

"Let's just start slow. We won't such into this to head strong. We don't even know if this will work." Rachel said.

"Well, we'll try but I'm not going to give up without trying. I won't give up on you Rach. You have to trust me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to be the reasons for your happiness." Quinn smiled.

"Okay," Rachel smiled.

"Okay," Quinn kissed Rachel again smiling into the kiss. It had been the moment needed since she met Rachel. Rachel was finally hers and she had no plans of changing that any time soon.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked down the road smiling. She hoped the Quinn and Rachel were making up for lost time. She grinned as she thought about the two and how perfect they would be together. She knew Quinn would probably not be home and that she'd probably alone until the morning. She relished in the thought of being with someone she really cared about. She stared up at the sky and sighed. She found herself trapped in her thoughts. She thought about everything that had happened to her in the last few months.<p>

"Brittany," She heard someone calling her name from the road. The first thing she saw was a dark colored Camaro. She then turned and saw the driver; on Santana Lopez. "Hey what are you doing walking home this late at night?" Santana said pulled her car to a halt. Brittany giggled. She found it funny that Santana had actually pulled over for her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just had I funny thought that's all." Brittany responded.

"Where's Quinn?" Santana said in a nonchalant way which Brittany easily saw as jealousy. She was glad to know that nothing had really changed about Santana.

"I imagine that at this point, she should be with Rachel." Brittany said with a bright smile. "Besides, it's such a beautiful night how could I not want to walk." Brittany said giving a light twirl and another giggle.

"Are you going home?"

"So many questions," Brittany teased. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were worried about my wellbeing Ms. Lopez."

"Well, are you going home?" Brittany laughed again.

"No I'm going to Quinn's house. I'll be hanging there for a while." Brittany answered pushing her hair out of her face. Santana looked at Brittany and then quickly looked away and blushed. She unlocked her car.

"Get in," Santana said. Brittany playfully stuck her tongue out at Santana.

"I don't know," Brittany said. I should get in the car just because a cute girl tells me. I mean I don't know you that well anymore; who knows what you'll do to me if I get into the car with you." Brittany joked.

"Come on Britt," Santana said. "We're basically going to the same place and I wouldn't forgive myself if I just let you walk alone in the dark."

"Chivalry, that's a great start." Brittany joked. Santana gave her a look. Brittany finally gave in and opened the car door and got in. "You win Santana, You can take me some where safe. I wouldn't want you to worry about me. Brittany shut the door and Santana put the car into drive. Santana couldn't help but notice that Britt looked amazing.

"So, Quinn and Rachel, their together now," Santana said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, they should be kissing and making up right now. They are so cute together." Brittany said.

"Fabray is all Rachel talks about so I think their definitely not talking right now." Santana said. "I mean I wouldn't be." Santana said.

"Yeah but you never know. They can be a bit unpredictable."

"Rachel is predictable and so is Quinn."

"And you are just as predictable," Brittany said.

"Oh, and you would know.

"Yeah, I would know," Brittany said almost sternly. "I know and remember a lot about you. To me, you are one of the most predictable people for…except sometimes you have your moment when you do something super unpredictable and spontaneous that even I get surprised." Santana looked distraught over Brittany's responses.

"Like what,"

"Like you walking in on my "attempted suicide"." Brittany said outright causing Santana's jerk on the breaks. "Oh and that," Brittany said shaking her head to get rid of the sudden whiplash.

"I don't get!" Santana said. "You've been acting like you don't care!" Santana put her car in park again and turned to Brittany. "Do you even know what I went through? Do you know what it was like being the one to find you like that?"

"Finally, it comes out. What you're really thinking?" Brittany said.

"You don't get it do you?" Santana said.

"No, Santana, You don't get it." Brittany retorted back angrily. "I was in a really dark place and I hate myself for putting you through all that and I wish I hadn't. I didn't want you to find me."

"You still don't get it!" Santana said. "Do you know how scary it to think that I was going to lose you?" Santana said. "You don't remember but I was horrified. At the hospital, even though I brought you in, your parents wouldn't let me see you. I cried for days and I didn't know if you were okay. I was in hell! I didn't want to live in a world without you in it. I was miserable. I could take anything but being without you was not something I wanted to you. "I hated you for putting me through that." Santana began to cry. "And when I found out… that you were at some psych ward…I figured we were over…and that hurt the worst."

"I was miserable too," Brittany said, her smile disappearing. "I wanted to die. In my world, you were already not in it and at that time…I wasn't prepared for that kind of disappointment." Brittany looked at Santana with tears in her eyes. "I'm not strong Santana…not like you. I wish I were but I'm not. Even now, I'm not tough. I'm lost." Brittany said wiping her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you or put you through that. I wasn't thinking. I was selfish and stupid and I'm sorry." Brittany broke into sobs. "I'm so sorry!" Santana felt her anger dissipate.

"Don't cry Britt," Santana said quickly taking her jacket sleeve and wiping Santana's face. "I can't stand it when you cry." Brittany looked at Santana's warm inviting smile.

"Next time, you don't feel tough you can borrow my strength," Santana said warmly. "And next time you're in any kind of pain, you tell me and I'll kiss the pain away okay?" Santana said.

"Okay Santana," Brittany said.

"Let's go back to my place and I'll kiss anything you want me too." Santana said surprising Brittany a bit.

"Yeah, I'd like."

"I'd like that too." Santana said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I plan on one last chapter. I hope you liked the Chapter. Anyway please shoot me a review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm planning out a knew fic Ideas and I will be posting them on my tumblr page and I'm hoping you guys will choose the Idea that you most wanna read. Anyway I hope you review. :)<strong>


	10. Possible Sequel?

**So, I've been thinking about a possible sequel to this Fic. It's not a definite but I have about two chapter written for a first draft. but I want to run the plot by you guys first to see if it was something you would like to read. I'm working on a current project right now but I'm willing to double the load if you, the reader/reviews desire it.  
><strong>

**So the Plot of the sequel:**

Seven Years After the ending of _A Long Way To Go, _Quinn and Rachel have Broken up do to a "Issue"(yes I have determined the issue but I don't want to release what it is though It's pretty obvious). The story is basically about them finding each other after all the years trying while trying to keep up with their own success and Family. Takes Place in New York.

**This is what I have determined so far about it... please review if you're interested, otherwise I will most like end this project as is.**

**Let me know**

**~WriterEpiphany**


	11. Sequel

**So, the sequel is up and it's called, _The Way Back._**

**__I Hope you will read.**

**Thank you.**

**~WriterEpiphany**


End file.
